


She-Ra - What does the future hold for us?

by Revalios



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora/Catra is Canon (She-Ra), Alternate Universe - Future, Bottom Catra (She-Ra), F/F, F/M, Fankids (She-Ra), Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Married Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Multi, Nonbinary Character, Parents Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Pregnancy, Pregnancy sex, Top Adora (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 39,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revalios/pseuds/Revalios
Summary: This is my first standalone She-Ra AU!
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Catra & Finn | Adora/Catra Child (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Finn | Adora/Catra Child (She-Ra), Finn | Adora/Catra Child (She-Ra)/Original Female Character(s), Finn/Flora (She-Ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), OC! Revali/OC! Star, Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first time I translated it into English.  
> I have a great support from someone and I am very grateful to that person!

****

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Surprise**

When I saw the light of day, I was told the fabulous stories of two heroines who were friends before ... then enemies, and at the end as a couple that saved the world. Together they went with two other people, '' best friend squad ''. They went on a journey together, but they never returned from this journey to their home planet. They had disappeared without a trace. Even in the distant corners of the Galaxy, no one had heard from them.

Etheria became silent, kingdoms and people mourned the loss ...

It was 10 years after her disappearance.

All of this was before my time. Exactly 10 years later, their ship reappeared in the sky. Unexpected and in miserable condition. The spaceship landed on the rock-hard ground without breaking, in front of Bright Moon's castle. Micah and a troop of soldiers ran out of the building. The other princess happened to be there for a meeting that day, and they too came out of the castle, surprised and worried. They all ran over, trying to open the hatch to the ship. Entrapta found the emergency hatch switch on the outer wall, opening the hatch up, and Scorpia and Micah immediately rushed in to scout.

Everything was quiet, inside it looked as if nothing had been touched. Tea on a table in the kitchen was still steaming. Everyone walked slowly, magic at the ready.

They found a room with its door ajar, and inside, Adora and Catra, curled up in their bed. They looked as if they were asleep and unbothered by the turbulent fall. Melog, too, lying at the foot of the bed, slept peacefully.

Scorpia walked slowly up to them and placed her clawed hand on Catra's shoulder. 

'' _Wildcat? Are you okay?'_ 'Scorpia asked very gently and quietly. When asked, Catra opened her eyelids with difficulty and looked at Scorpia in confusion. She licked her dry lips and stretched before asking, _`` Scorpia? What are you doing here?_ _I thought you didn't want to go without Perfuma ..?_ '' Then Catra rubbed her eyes and yawned again, snuggling closer to Adora, who was awakened by the tender touch of her lover and hid her face in the crook of Catra's neck.

" _It's still so early to get up ..._ ", Adora grumbled to herself. Scorpia shakes Catra again. This time Catra looks at her more seriously and widens her unequal eyes. She started up and pulled Adora's face up in panic so that she could see it too. Adora grumbled again, then looked at the others , gasping loudly for air. '' _What happened to you guys? W-Why are you so old?_ '', Adora asked as soon as she could see them all clearly enough. 

Before Scorpia could say anything, Entrapta burst around the corner. She takes a deep breath and starts talking: `` _Well, the ship must have flown on its normal course, but something put all the passengers on the ship to sleep. However, since then nobody aged or awakened. Glimmer and Bow are two rooms down, and they both just woke up too._ `` Then Entrapta took another breath and looked at everyone. The ship fell silent.

Catra, Adora, Bow and Glimmer were brought into the castle and questioned. However, at first glance they did not know what had happened. After that, the two couples were brought to their rooms where they slept until the following day.

Not until the new day Catra remembered something. '' _We went to the Magicat's planet and exchanged souvenirs. Theirs was an object, they told us, that was from the old days_. _If a couple connects with it, it will bring them happiness and in 10 years it will be something fabulous. However, it had been in their possession for centuries and nothing had happened._ '' she said, sitting next to Adora at the council table. Micah put his hand on his chin and brushed his grayed beard hair. He didn't think long about it before he said, _`` Well, it must have bonded with you two._ _I heard about it once, but I've never seen it in person._ _Well, that means that a new life will soon come forth out of it. ''_ \- 

'' _But! Me and Adora are already expecting a child!_ '' Catra yelled, jumping out of her chair, before covering her mouth quickly with her hands. Everyone turned to the two of them and stared. Even Glimmer and Bow seemed surprised by the news. An uncomfortable still prevailed over the room. Adora swallowed hard and raises a hand, holding Catra's clawed hand with the other. `` _Well, now that it's out... Yes, we are expecting a child, and no, we don't know how it came about ... However,_ _Castaspella already_ _knew about_ _it ..._ '' Adora explained shyly and looked at Catra and put her hand on Catra’s stomach. Then Adora raised her voice again: '' _Catra is pregnant with our child and was two months before we left._ `` She swallows hard and just looks at Catra, because she's afraid of the other's gaze. But instead of mockery, a coo ran through the ranks and everyone stood up, congratulating the couple. Surprised, both looked at the group and then smiled shyly at each other, then laughed.

After the happy riot was over, everyone sat back in their seats. Micah cleared his throat and looked at both of them lovingly. '' _I'm very happy about this news, but fate seems to want to add another to join our happiness. Do you both want to raise it?_ '' Micah asked gently, pulling the egg-like object up on the table. This object shines slightly and radiates a slight warmth. Catra and Adora looked at each other and smiled approvingly.

'' _Sure, Micah, we’ll also raise them as our child. Hopefully they'll come sooner rather than later, especially when you consider how long the little one has been sleeping in their little prison.''_ said Adora and got up from her seat and went to Micah to take the egg, wrapping it in a towel. He nodded and then the group of four updated the rest on what had happened in the 10 years.

It was already noon when they finally finished briefing the others. Adora went up to her room with Catra and gently laid the egg in bed. She gently caresses the shell and looks at it. '' _It is inconceivable that a life could grow in here. And it was just waiting for us, Catra._ '' sighs Adora, looking at the egg in awe. Slowly the cat came closer to her, sitting down next to the egg on the bed and running her clawed fingers through Adora's loose hair. She sighs too and then smiles at her, speaking to her: '' _Well, it's just as weird as our child in my stomach, dummy._ '' She giggled and gently stroked her stomach with her free hand. Tenderly she lifted the egg on her lap and leaned it lightly against the swell of her baby bump. " _Look little one, you still have a sibling there_.", She said with a giggle and a bright light shone in the room. Catra covered her eyes and then looked confused when the glow stopped. Startled, she looked around, and saw that even Adora looked confused and had her mouth wide open. Shakily, Adora pointed at Catra's stomach and swallowed hard. The belly has widened by a few centimeters, and is plumper than before. Sighing, Catra looked down and lightly kneaded her belly with her clawed fingers. " _Well, now I can really feel a change. It's going to be so tight for you both in there._ " , She said, giggling and nudging her bump lightly. Tenderly she took Adora's hand and placed it on her stomach. Adora leaned down and put her ear on Catra’s stomach,and heard a second heartbeat next to the other little one’s. She beamed happily and kissed Catra wildly. Together they fall on the bed. Adora hugged Catra lightly, and Catra curled her tail around Adora's thigh. They both fall asleep together, Catra purring in her sleep.


	2. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the first time I translated it into English.  
> I have a great support from someone and I am very grateful to that person!

**Change**

2 months later

The belly had grew enormously in the following month. Instead of a small baby bump as usual, it was already a few centimeters larger than normal. By the fourth month where Catra is, her tummy had doubled. With the extra space comes more whirling from the pair on her stomach, and Catra throws up very often recently.

I was lying right on Momma's stomach and kicked her very often ... Well, only when Moma is around. Moma is Adora, better known as She-Ra and she talks to us a lot and caresses Mama lovingly, her heart always racing fast. I'm really looking forward to seeing both of them soon, but also my sister who shared the space with me here.

It was evening and Catra woke Adora. " _Honey ... I'm hungry for fish ... Can you bring me some ?_ " she asks, purring, and nuzzles Adora's ear. The grumble woke Adora up and she looked at her companion. _"Really, Catra, you want fish now at 2am?_ " whined Adora as she turned to Catra. She sighed and got up from the bed. Adora pulled off her sleeping clothes, and said to Catra: " _Be glad that I'm madly in love with you. Now how much fish do you want?_ " - " _Three big salmon!_ ", Catra shot back immediately in response. She happily wags her tail in bed and purrs much louder, which was briefly interrupted by a grumble. She grabbed her stomach and caressed the side where one of her children had kicked. The blonde laughed, now fully dressed. Slowly she bends down to give Catra a kiss and caresses her girlfriend’s stomach.

Adora goes to the kitchen, and looks to see if there's some leftover fish, letting out a long sigh when she couldn't find any. "  _ I really have to go fishing now? Well, Catra wants her fish and she gets that too.  _ ", Adora said and conjured up her sword. Leaving the castle, she slowly makes her way through the forest, until she finds a stream with lots of fish. It took 2 hours until she finally had the third fish. Adora makes her way home with the her catch, but halfway back, Catra came to meet her. Catra panted heavily and held her stomach. ''  _ Adora! Where have you been for so long?  _ ", she yelled frantically, shivering and crying. Adora quickly went to her, holding her gently and speaking carefully to her: "  _ Well, as promised, I caught your fish that you wanted.. Are you  _ okay,  _ Catra?  _ " She raised her eyebrows in concern and touched Catra’s. Catra grabs her hand and smiles weakly. "  _ They moved and kicked ... and you weren't there. I was so scared, Adora ...  _ ", Catra said, sniffing, clutching her tight. The blonde woman hugged the brunette and then slowly kneels down. There she kissed tenderly over Catra’s belly, stroking it. "  _ And you both couldn't wait until Mom comes home? How mean of you.  _ ", Adora giggled, and hugged Catra around the waist.

After the long hug, Adora, transformed as She-Ra, carries Catra and her catch upstairs. The two meter tall woman carefully lays the pregnant cat back in bed and gives her the fish. The brunette takes them and starts eating them fresh, as Adora changes back with a long yawn. Laying down herself, Adora stretched across the bed, and as soon as she finished stretching, immediately passed out.

  
  


When the blonde awoke again, it was quiet in the room. Too calm for her liking. Adora quickly sat up and scanned the room. Catra was nowhere to be seen and the fish scraps had already been cleared away. Adora gets up, frantically, and calls across the room: “  _ Catra? Catra are you here?  _ “However, she got no answer, so she went out of the room, walking with quick steps through the corridors of the castle.

After Adora walks through the halls for what feels like an hour, she ends up in front of the garden exit of the castle. There Catra was, relaxed, sitting on a bench in an antique garden pavilion, reading a book. You could hear her purring from afar, and her tail swung back and forth comfortably and relaxed. With her free clawed hand, she brushes her stomach. Adora melts away at the lovely sight. She went slowly to Catra so as not to frighten her. But Catra's right ear twitched and she quickly looked at her. The lovely purring stopped and the brunette smiles toothy at her. "  _ Hey Adora,  _ " said Catra, her voice singing. With a bit of effort she got up and walked up to Adora to steal a little kiss. The blonde quickly threw an arm around Catra's waist and smiled at her lovingly.

“  _ Hey Catra, why weren't you upstairs again?  _ ”, Adora asked, stroking Catra's furry chin. 

“ _ I needed some fresh air and a little walk after breakfast. You snore loudly, silly.  _ "said Catra giggling and leading the tall blonde to the seat. She pushes Adora on the bench and makes herself comfortable on Adora's lap. The brunette picked up her book again and snuggled against Adora's chest, then resumed purring.“  _ Much better and more comfortable, these two really crush my guts ..  _ ”, says Catra with a sigh, massaging her belly. Adora just hummed in agreement, puts her hand on Catra’s, and cuddles against her neck.

  
  


They stay in this position most of the day. At some point the brunette fell asleep while reading and purring aloud. She lay limp in Adora's arms, snuggled close to her. Adora looks up at the sky and hums, before hearing a sudden, tinny meow coming towards her. It was Melog, coming up to them with a basket in his mouth. “  _ What do you have there, Melog?  _ ”, asks Adora. However, she only got a meow in response and the basket is placed at her feet. Melog then took a few steps back and nudged Catra's belly, purring happily to himself.

Adora bends down over the basket and then opens it, seeing a note inside.

'  _ Hey Adora, we saw the two of you sitting under the pavilion. However, we didn't want to disturb you and have sent a cake from Madame Razz and some tea for you. _

_ Glimmer and Bow  _ '

She giggled out of her nose and smiled at the note. Carefully, she took out a piece of cake and put the note back in the basket. But her movements and Melog's loud purring woke Catra up. She looked at them both, grumbling. 

“  _ What are you doing there Adora?  _ ”, asks Catra, and Melog immediately answers her, meowing. '  **She's just taking a piece of cake that I brought for you on behalf of Glimmer and Bow.** 'Humming, the brunette nods to Melog and caresses him. Instantly she grabs the cake from Adora and quickly finishes it with a big munch. “  _ Mhhh! That's really delicious! " - “Well Madame Razz simply makes the best cake.  _ ", Adora answers immediately, and licks a crumb of jelly from Catra's cheek. But Adora had barely done that when she got Catra's hand in her face as she growled. 

“  _ Adora!  _ she screamed hysterically, blushing deeply. Laughing, the blonde leans back and takes another piece of cake from the basket. But she groans when the warmth leaves her chest as the brunette sits upright and now takes out a piece of cake herself.

After devouring all of the cake and tea, they both got up and took a short stroll through Bright Moon's gardens. Adora buzzes around the flowers about them, then puts one arm carefully around Catra's waist. So many thoughts went through her head. She worries about the kittens that won't take long to get there. With their return, criminals reappeared, ones who not only want to take her life, but also Catra ... They want the kittens, live or dead, people didn’t care at all. Because one of the kittens could be the descendant of She-Ra .. Not only that, she ponders, but also the other kitten, which has wandered into Catras belly through the ancient magic of the Magicats. How much does the kitten take after you or Catra? Is it your child at all?

Adora sighed, huffing the air out of her lungs long and loud, and grumbled to herself. She murmurs softly to herself: “  _ Maybe I shouldn't worry about these things until the two of them are here…  _ ” The pregnant woman Magicat Hybrid looks up at Adora, confused. “  _ What did you say?  _ ”-“  _ N-nothing, it doesn't matter, let's go inside and spend the rest of the evening in the room with the fireplace.  _ ", Adora answers immediately, and smiles gently at Catra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am grateful for every kudo and comment!
> 
> \- Revalios


	3. Fear and Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION! This chapter contains something NSFW!
> 
> So please don't be mad at me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the first time I translated it into English.  
> I have a great support from someone and I am very grateful to that person!

**Fear and affection**

Catra is now in her seventh month and her stomach is simply massive. Every day you could see the two little kickboxers inside moving around or fighting. With her size and weight, one of them was on Catra's bladder and the other rascal on her stomach. Despite the great appetite that Catra had, she couldn’t eat much due to their unfavorable choice of spots. It also slowly made it almost impossible for the pregnant cat to move around. Whenever she moves, usually to the toilet and back, she waddles away like a little penguin.

Furthermore, the pregnancy wasn’t happening at an easy time. Insurgents in the kingdom of Bright Moon made life difficult for them. Many want Adora and Catra to disappear with the kittens they believe would only cause problems. Not just for them, but for the whole planet. Because no one knew how She-Ra's strength and the strength of the Heart would affect her kitten. The pregnancy was also causing problems for the brunette. Catra began to build a nest early on to protect herself and her kittens. The whole thing gnawed at her nerves. She was so worried about the kittens that she became anaemic and the doctors said her pregnancy was at risk. After this diagnosis, Adora never left Catra's side and only left their nest when she fetched something to eat or drink or if either one had to go to the bathroom.

After a few weeks of bed rest, the brunette started to feel better, and fortunately the kittens changed their position. Adora gently caresses her girlfriend's stomach and hums a soothing song. This song relaxed Catra so much that she started purring loudly and wrapped her tail around Adora's waist. 

“ _Where did you get the song from, Adora?_ ",asks Catra, looking lazily up at Adora, her chin resting on the blondes’ breasts. Adora smiled and stopped humming. “ _I found a book by_ ** _The_** **_First Ones_** _and there was this song. It was all about how you should be unstoppable and you should be strong to fight evil. I found the melody beautiful and it reminded me a bit of our past. I am grateful for everything and glad that we are here now ... And that we will soon have two wonderful Magicats kittens here!_ ”, Adora exclaimed and kissed Catra on the forehead. The Magicat Hybrid buries her face deep in Adora's neckline and murmurs: “ _I would be sad if one of the two didn't have your wonderful blue eyes!_ “They both laughed about it and then yawned in unison. They snuggle closer, Adora being careful not to squeeze the kittens. Then the blonde herself mumbles , almost inaudible, to herself: “ _Mhh I wouldn't care whose eyes they have, the main thing is that they are both healthy._ “ Then both fell asleep, arm in arm.

  
  


After a while Adora woke up, and she felt a weight sitting on her, purring. She opened her eyelids gently and saw the figure of Catra straddling her, dazed. Grumbling, Adora rubs her eyes and yawns before she murmurs: “  _ What's going on, Catra? Do you have any pain  _ “ The blonde sat up slightly on her elbows and her vision became clearer. "  _ No, but I can feel a pleasant heat at the bottom of my core, Adora. ~  _ ", Catra said, purring loudly and rubbing against her girlfriend's hip. The brunette was panting heavily and drooling slightly as she felt the twitch of the blonde's hips beneath her. Adora gently pushes Catra back into the nest and then presses her knee between the brunette's legs to touch her soft, warm core. The pregnant Magicat groaned loudly, voice trembling: "  _ A-Adoraa ~ P-Please release me from this heat ... I want to feel you so badly. ~  _ "

Adora gulps audibly and bites her lower lip until she has a coppery taste in her mouth. She pulled down the underpants of the Magicat and saw the shiny slit that was waiting just for her. Gently she bends down and licks the folds, then lingers on the clitoris with her tongue. A hoarse and relieved moan escaped Catra's lips. Catra arched her back and clutched Adora’s hair. Drooling and moaning she relaxed and enjoyed the suction on her clit. Catra grew more and more soaked from Adora's service and whimpered to herself. Then when Adora pushed a finger into her entrance, it was too much for her and the pregnant woman surrendered completely with a loud moan. It was so loud that you could hear it outside the castle. The Magicat firmly clutched the blondes' hair, whimpering more and more after the full thrust. She lost all her mind when another finger was added to the first. She felt herself tighten and breathed heavily.

But then small kicks from her stomach tore her from the lusty moment. Panicked, she pushed Adora away, who looked at her confused and worried with her sky-blue eyes. The tall blonde quickly bent over and gently touched the cheek.

“  _ Shit! Are you okay Catra? Does anything hurt?  _ ”, Adora asked and felt the cat lady to see if something was wrong, until Catra drew Adora's face to hers. Sniffling and full of tears, she looked at Adora.

"  _ Y-You didn't do anything wrong ... I was just surprised .. The kittens were just feeling grumpy ..  _ ", Catra said with a trembling voice and pulled Adora's hand to her center. Where the twins were still happily stepping around. The blonde sighed loudly and placed her forehead on the brunette's belly. She gently strokes the middle and mumbles to herself. "  _ You really scared me ..  _ " she said and looked up at her lover again. “  _ Should I get something to eat and drink?  _ "-"  _ Yes, please, I'm really hungry ...  _ ", Catra answers quickly and rolls onto Adora's pillow.

She whined briefly as the weight disappeared from the bed and she saw that the tall blonde had climbed out of the nest. Her girlfriend put on fresh clothes with her boring and familiar jacket, then she slipped out of the room. Now Catra was alone again with the twins in her. A sigh escaped her lips, and she clasps her stomach in her arms, purrs slightly. “  _ Can't you treat your mums to some fun?  _ ”, Catra asked, and received a small kick on her hand in response.

It took a while until Adora came back, with Melog in tow, who had a basket in his mouth and proudly stepped into the room with it. A chuckle came from the nest and Catra peeked out to see the two of them. “  _ What did you both bring with you?  _ ”she asked, carefully sitting up. She noticed that her body was heavy again, but she tried to ignore it. The tall blonde carefully crawls back and shows a tray with a variety of different fish. “  _ Mermista came over and brought it especially for you!  _ ”, Adora called proudly, and pushed it into Catra's lap. Then the blonde took the basket from Melog and took out a cake, of course from Madame Razz again. Catra burst into tears. How can people bring so many presents for her? At one time she was a huge asshole, and tore families apart ... She killed people or had them killed, many others were seriously injured and had not entirely forgotten, she destroyed countless cities. Even if the Princesses Alliance told her they forgave her and she was being manipulated, it didn't make it much better for her. She felt a tender touch on her cheek and looked over to it. Adora looked at her lovingly and smiled weakly. “  _ Hey, don't cry… everything will be fine.  _ ”she said reassuringly, but Catra can see concern in her own eyes. For a long time she looked Adora in the eye and bit her lower lip until finally she said: “  _ Adora? What's the matter? I can see that something is bothering you ... Please tell me what's buzzing around in your head ..  _ ”

A long silence spreads. The blonde said nothing and stuffed a piece of cake into her mouth. Disappointed, Catra looked away and ate some of her fish.  _ Melog's color changed and Adora held her breathing loudly until she let it out again. "I'm worried about you and our children ... Glimmer told me earlier in the kitchen that there are more and more riots .. Also that your pregnancy is now a risk worries me ... I don't want to lose you ..  _ ", Adora said and collapsed. Her shoulder sagged and she buried her face in her hands. "  _ I want the children to be born in a quiet world, and I don't understand why the people are against our happiness .. Bow said that it could be because of the other baby in you ...  _ ", her voice trembled heavily with the last sentence , and she looked at Catra. Catra looked indignantly, but there was sadness in her gaze. “  _ They haven't even been born yet… How can anyone know that my other little flea is supposed to be a threat… How can a child be hated so much when it's not even here?!  _ ", Catra yelled, shaking. In the brief time since it started living and growing in her, she loved the other child just as much as hers with Adora.

“  _ I still want to keep them, Adora ... It came to life through us .. It has our genes in it and it grows in me. I love it so much ...  _ ” , she sighs and caresses her swollen belly.

“Not just you Catra, I want to keep them too. I will get stronger and protect you… ”, Adora said calmly, running her hand over Catra’s stomach as well. The pregnant Magicat started purring again and leaned against Adora as she continued to eat from her large fish buffet.

  
  


**Somewhere in Bright Moon, near the castle,**

A reptile hybrid slashes its tail back and forth. “  _ It will be soon, then this dirty cat will have her litter! When the time comes, we'll have to take hold of the pesky kittens! So keep an eye on them and get ready!  _ ”He shouted to three kneeling mercenaries:“  _ Yes, sir!  _ ” they shouted back and immediately left the room. Growling, he turns back to the large Horde flag. “  _ She'll pay for what she did to them, Horde Prime!  _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am happy about every kudo or comment I get!


	4. Collapse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that nothing came for a long time!  
> My helper who looked over my terrible translation had to jump off because she has problems.
> 
> That's why I apologize if there are any inconsistencies.  
> I am open to questions and answer every comment!
> 
> When I can be reached on Twitter.
> 
> Twitter : @Revalios_DE

**Collapse**

  
  


The birth was approaching. Catra spent most of the time in their assembled nest on their shared bed. No one except Adora was allowed to enter the room. Melog should wait in front of the door if there are any problems. And now both wait, it was very quiet between them. Adora was sitting nervously on the edge of the nest, not knowing whether to enter. If the brunette had curled up in pain, lay there gasping.

Tormented, she looked at her big friend and tried trembling to stretch out her hand. “ _A-Adora, please hold m-me-AHHhhgg!_ ”She yelled in mid-sentence and doubled up. The blonde jumped up and crawled worriedly into the nest. “ _Catra! Come on, I'll lay you on top of me, just listen to my heartbeat…_ ”, Adora said worried and untangled Catra so that she leaned her back against her chest. She caresses the lower abdomen of her pregnant friend and kisses her sweaty forehead. She quietly hums the song that she sang for the unborn children from time to time, and thereby calmed Catra. Catra breathes in and out slowly and quietly, a low purr leaves her throat. She bit her lower lip with every contraction so as not to worry Adora. The brunette listens to her heartbeat and hum.

After an hour of work, Catra screamed out of the silence and drove her claws into Adora's thigh. The tall blonde grinds her teeth full of pain and suppresses her pain. She knows that Catra is feeling a lot more pain right now, she continues to massage the lower abdomen and notices how it tenses. Then Catra cried out again and gasped out of breath. “ _I-I think i-it's time, A-Adoraaaaah !!_ ”. she screamed and began to push. Adora, Catra pressed tight and trembled slightly. She screwed up her eyes and very much hoped that all three would survive. Adora knew that she couldn't raise the twins without Catra, she would follow her afterwards ...

After 30 more agonizing minutes, nothing happened. Catra shivered exhausted and tears ran down her cheek. The twins have been silent since the start of labor. Too still for Adora's taste. She gently kissed Catra's fur-covered neck and used She-Ra's magic on her friend's abdomen. The pregnant woman Magicat immediately started to squeeze again and then there was a tiny meow from the foot end. Startled, Adora looks up and carefully places Catra on a pile of pillows. There was a small bundle at the end of the bed, it had light fur and dark hair. The little creature wriggles awkwardly. Adora jumped off the bed and got a towel. There she puts the little one in and holds him. “ _Catra ... S-She is ... She is so perfect!_ ”, Adora exclaimed, crying and trembling. The brunette smiles weakly at her and clears her throat. “ _If you could clean them up, their little G counterpart is just about to follow._ She said panting and squeezing again. The tall woman quickly went to the changing table and cleaned the little one. After she had finished cleaning the little creature and put it in a romper, she turned to Catra. She didn't like the silence that was behind her. She froze when she saw the people dressed in the old Hordes uniform in her room. One of them held his hand on Catras mouth, who was too weak to defend herself and shed tears with fear. His accomplice whose hand was below Catras and pulled out the last of the twin. A small scream can be heard, it made Adora's heart soften. However, it doesn't quite suit her. “ _Stay away from_ _my wife_ _and_ _my child_ _!_ ” Adora screamed and growled loudly.

The door of her room popped open and Glimmer stood there with Bow and Melog. They froze from the situation and got ready to fight. The intruders were frightened and looked at the troops. “ _Grab the baby and let's get out of here!_ ”One yelled and threw the slippery baby at another. He cut it briefly on the right cheek while catching it. That finished Adora. She gave Glimmer the other baby and transformed into She-Ra. She chased people outside as fast as she could. Catra lay on the bed and shuffled, it was supposed to be a special day. Glimmer passed one of two children to Catra and watched as Catra hugged things. " _W-Why ... My baby ..._ ", her voice broke and she just cried.

It wasn't long before Adora came back through the window. Unfortunately without the other baby. She hit the wall and then slid down the wall. She transforms back to her normal shape and pulls her legs towards her. " _Catra ... I'm sorry ... You were gone too quickly, I couldn't have our baby anymore ..._ ", sad and full of self-hatred, she looked up and looked over at Catra. She didn't look at her and silently clutched the older baby. " _Y-you can't help it ..._ "

After the bow and glimmer that brought Adora to Catra, you dare to ask. “ _Well… what should this little one be called?_ ”, Bow asked carefully and stroked Catra's back. " _She should have the name_ **_Finn_ ** _... The name of the other child wanted to choose Adora ..._ ", Catra said softly at the end and stroked Finn's soft skin. Adora hesitates: " _I could throw a quick glance at it ... Finn twins were a boy ... His name would_ **_Revali_ ** _gelautet ..._ " Still hugged Adora then Catra and stretches her hand to Finn.Glimmer nods slightly: '' _They are both very great names…_ ”She smiles encouragingly at both of them and then walks out of the room with Bow so they can contact the other princesses.

______

Well, that's how my life began. I was snatched from my parents' hands. Never met her or my twin sister. They raised me horde moderately, strictly, big. They made me believe that the heroine She-Ra and Catra are to blame for losing my parents. How can I say I didn't know any better! I didn't know that the two heroines were my parents.

  
  


Five years passed in captivity of the Horde followers.

The educational measures of the troops became too much for me. I rebelled against it often enough until they summoned a powerful sorceress to me. She looked at me and drew a rune in the air.

Then…. Then everything was dark around me.

She took my eyesight with a saying. The only thing left to me, thanks to my mother's genes, was the good sense of hearing of a Magicat. So they made me obedient ... If I don't do what they want, the sorceress will never give me my eyesight again, but I wanted it again! That's why I did everything they wanted me to do.

Through the whole, I learned how to perceive and use sound locations myself. This made my hearing very sensitive to loud noises.

“ _Mam? If they lie and you still exist, I want to be able to see you ... Just for this little hope I want to keep fighting for you .._ ”I said quietly in a corner on my bed. I pulled my legs up and wrapped my tail around me.

___

Finn grew up without her twin brother, she knows that there was something ... Why her parents cried every day on her birthday. The little Magicat girl wanted to know, but she didn't dare. She got a lot of love from both of them and they sometimes overdo it with the Sagittarius.

However, Finn knew inside that something was missing. She didn't know why.

“ _Why is there something missing? Everything is perfect ... I have Mam and Mom with me, as well as Uncle Bow and Aunt Glimmer near me .... Godmother Scorpia also often takes care of me…._ ", Asks Finn and looks at the window in her room. She puts her arms on the railing and wags her tail. Then she jerked her ears back when her door clicked. She quickly looked at the door and saw Catra step into the room. Catra wore loose clothes and looked tenderly at her kittens. “ _Hey dwarf, do you want to come with us when we go to_ _Castaspella? Then you can finally see your little sibling._ ", Said Catra gently and gently stroked the little belly.

Little Magicat immediately spoke from the windowsill and ran to her. She hugs Catra and purrs happily. “” _Mrrhp! Of course I'll come with Mam! I finally want to see my sibling_! " , Finn yells joyfully and startled when she is lifted by a firm grip. She found herself on the arm of Adora, who smiles at her. Purring, she hugs Adora and smiles happily at both of them. The brunette briefly exchanges a sad smile with the tall blonde and they then travel to Mystacor together .

___

My morning started quite rough. They threw me off my rock-hard mattress and asked me to look for information in Crimson Waste. Not only that, I'm even supposed to hire new recruits there.

“ _How am I supposed to recruit people there if I can't even see them !?_ ”I screamed and twitched my tail. Then I got a surprise slap. Well it was just surprising since I couldn't 'see' it.

“ _Don't you dare to mess with me, me your Lord and Guide! Get on your way right away, you snot!_ ", Growls the reptile hybrid and pushes Revali out of the room. The Führer slammed the door angrily and I winced again. My ears began to warble and for a brief moment I heard nothing.

___

On the way to Crimson Waste, my path accidentally crossed with Catra. I bump into her and fall on my bum. “ _I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean that…. You know, I can't see anything._ ”I said softly, staring at the floor. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was quite big and delicate. “ _It's okay, smaller. You are a magicat, something like that is very rare here. Where are your parents?_ ", Asked the big Magicat and looked at the boy in front of her. Hesitation I rubbed my neck and sighed loudly. “ _I have no parents, I live in an orphanage._ ”I said and got up on my own. Pats itself a little awkwardly, moving my right ear slightly. Briefly I click my tongue to go to places who came to me. It was a tall woman with a child in her arms.

Unexpectedly, I heard a soft purr and looked around confused. “ _What is it?_ ”-“ _That's what you call purring, little one_. ”, The brunette whispered in my ear and she then straightened up. She talked to her wife and a shiver easily came down my spine.

“ _Mam, who is that boy over there?_ ”Said a childlike voice. 'It's probably her child what she has with the big woman' I thought to myself and nervously moved my tail back and forth. " _B-Well, Madam, I have to move on ... If I don't get to the orphanage in time ..._ ", I _fall_ silent at the end and then quickly run away. This time I didn't run into any other person.

Adora, who was standing there confused with Catra, looked after. “ _Who was that, Catra? It was a magicat like you._ ”, Adora asked and now looked at her wife. Catra was still watching the boy and a small tear ran down her cheek.

" _Somehow, I felt connected to these little boys ... Was it because he lives in the orphanage like us? ..._ ", Catra asked her wife and did not answer her question. The tall woman put a hand on her wife's shoulder and smiled gently at her.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Here is a picture from Revali for this chapter :3**

****


	5. Horde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that nothing came for a long time!  
> My helper who looked over my terrible translation had to jump off because she has problems.
> 
> That's why I apologize if there are any inconsistencies.  
> I am open to questions and answer every comment!
> 
> When I can be reached on Twitter.
> 
> Twitter : @Revalios_DE

**Horde**

A day later I spent time in Crimson Waste, it was extremely hot there and the sand burned under my feet. The Hordes pendants are too good to buy with shoes, so I'm used to walking around with bare feet. Many of the loyal followers told me that I was really one on one like my mothers. But it seemed to me as if it were in a negative sense ... I can remember where they haven't taken my eyes off, that they always treated the other orphans better than me. It must have had something to do with my mothers ...

During my time there I met a nice woman, her voice was quite rough and deep. From what my sound location gives me, it was quite strong and large. She was very nice to me and spoke to me again and again when I went into the bar. “ _Hey kitten! What are you doing here again?_ ”-“ _I still have to hire new recruits for my boss and…. Gathering information ... Huntara._ ”I said with a sigh and sit down at her table. She handed me a glass and I sniffed it, it was milk! I drank it immediately and put it back on the table. I noticed her looks, how she was staring at me and she will consider one hundred percent whether she wants to get me out of there.

A few minutes passed in silence before Huntara spoke again. “ _What is the name of the troupe you work for, young kitten?_ Huntara asked me, tapping the table with her fingertips. I hesitated for a moment and then said: “ _Well ... you adore the horde. It is also run by some old members… ”_ I heard Huntara breathe out loud and heard her chair squeak next to me. The tall woman was a little too calm for me, but then she said: “ _You work for people like that? You're just a kid! Leave the squad-_ ”-“ _No! I can't do that, I have to continue to serve you, otherwise you will never give me my eyesight again, Huntara!_ “I interrupted her screaming and shivering. Then there is a scratchy sound on the floor. She sighed loudly and then walked away from me. Loud I heard her steps getting further and further away from me. Now I was alone again ...

___

A few months passed before their next child was born. This time the birth was guarded outside. As usual, Catra gave birth to her child in the presence of Adora in her nest. The birth went without any major problems, the only thing that was new about this birth. That the baby lights up this time. It also screamed louder and whimpered. Adora quickly picks it up and weighs it. “ _S-Shhhh, little worm, we're here._ ”She said and immediately took it to the changing table. There she thoroughly cleaned the little creature and giggled to herself. “ _Adora, what's wrong?_ ”-“ _It has very light blonde strands between the brown hair. It looks so cute!_ She said and brought it to Catra neatly. She purred loudly and took her baby. She cuddled her child's face and a small tear left the corner of her eye. The tall blonde winced and quickly climbed into bed with her friend. “ _Catra, what's wrong? Does anything hurt you?_ "-" _Adora, I'm fine ... E-It's just ... She can never get to know her big brother ..._ ", Catra said with a shudder and hugged her baby.

Adora understood Catra very well, after a futile search they had to acknowledge Finn's twin brother who had died. Together they visited the small tombstone they made for him. The blonde blamed herself today for not paying more attention ... She knew how much it hurt her. She knew that Catra had a panic attack the day she found out that she was pregnant again. At the time, she did not want to have her third child due to the last unrest during her last pregnancy. However, this time everything was calm, because since the people knew that the child, which was created by an egg of the old Magicats people, has died ... Everyone is nicer to them again. Adora is extremely disappointed with Etheria.

After Catra has calmed down in Adora's arms, she strokes her little baby juice, if it were leaning against her breast and drinks. Then there was a knock on the door. “ _Catra? Adora? Can we come in_ ”Asked Glimmer from behind the door. The blonde looked down at Catra who was just separating the baby from her breast and then nodded up at her. “ _Sure come in._ “Reluctantly, the door opened after Adora's words. A small figure ran past Glimmer and Bow and spoke into bed. It was Finn who was curious about her little sister. “ _Is it there? Is it there?_ She said, hopping on the bed. Adora quickly took her Stormy Child to her and giggled. “ _Sure you little flea, look there she is._ "She points to Catras poor, who slowly gave the small prize. Finn's eyes got bigger and she took a deep breath. Glimmer and Bow now joined them, Melog was sitting at the foot of the bed at a distance. Everyone looked excitedly at the little new being on this planet. The baby clears its nose for a moment and then sneezes. She suddenly lights up and opens her eyes. Glimmer made eyes wide and giggled. '' Now _what we see here is the heiress of She-Ra, the next She-Ra after you Adora. What's her name?_ ”-“ _Mara, her name is Mara._ ", Immediately shot from Catra's lips, they would be happy to see Finn purring at his little sister. Adora looked at Catra in surprise, she knows that she should address Catra later about where she got the name from.

__

**6 years pass.**

I still haven't got my eyesight again ... The training got tougher and the punishments got more brutal. There was a great commotion 6 years ago when the heiress of She-Ra was born. You forge a plan for 6 years. Now they want to implement it. An attack on Bright Moon in the middle of the night. They call up many of their loyal soldiers, including me. I was assigned to the front line. So so-called cannon fodder. Then came the night. We avoided Whispering Woods and snuck back to the castle. The daggers they gave me, with which I was supposed to kill the children of the heroines, were heavy with the burden that lies on me. I walked awkwardly with the other soldiers. I breathed deeply in the air that surrounded us and it seemed unintentionally familiar to me. She is familiar and warm. My heart, which was literally almost knocked out of my chest, calmed down and I moved lightly through the underground. Then the horn rang out to attack, and all the soldiers ran off. I ran with them and heard a barrier being raised. Some soldiers ran against it, only I somehow got through without problems. Confused, I stood there, quickly clicking my tongue to places where I am. I ran forward quickly until someone screamed. “ _Hey! You stop there!_ “ I stopped suddenly and twitched my ears. I immediately got ready to fight and growled loudly. “ _Who is there!_ I yelled, twitching my tail angrily. Several people came up to me, their steps not far from me. I held my breath when a familiar smell poured into my nose. “ _Wait Adora! Look, it's the Magicat kitten from last time_ _. ”Said one of the people who were about 5 meters away from me._ “ _Catra! Don't go any closer, he's one of the Hordes followers!_ ”-“ _Did you forget that we were once in the Horde Adora ?!_ ”The other person grumbled with the tall, huge woman. She touched my helmet and pulled it off my head. I look around, disoriented. She threw the helmet away and touched my face with her fingers to lift it up in her direction. She looked at me carefully and stroked my fur on my face. “ _Why are you doing this?_ ”-“ _The Horde tells me that it's your fault that my parents are dead… I-I just want revenge…_ ”A sad sigh escaped the gigantic blonde and she came closer to us. “ _They tell a lot of lies to bind us to them. Tell me smaller what's your name_ “She touched my small shoulders with her big hand and I started shaking. I clawed the palm of my hand with my own fingernails and bit my tongue. " _They named me 'Rev-'_ " Immediately I heard a loud sigh of relief and noticed how they let go of me. This name triggered something in them. But before they could do that, there was a loud explosion and Horde's soldiers came running to them. I quickly took a few steps back and fell over my helmet.

“ _W-Where are you going?_ ”-“ _Get away from here. I-I can't do this!_ ”

I pulled my helmet over my head and threw away the daggers, then ran as fast as I could and disappeared into Whispering Woods. My whole body screamed and ran on by itself, tears ran down my cheeks and as I ran out of Whispering Woods I bumped into someone again. As I stumbled back, I put my arms in front of my face in fear. “ _Watch where you are running ... You are a Horde supporter!_ "The person grabbed my wrist and pulled the helmet off my head. I sniffed and looked at the ground and pleaded that I would not be killed. “ _Kitten? Is that you smaller_ ”-“ _H-Huntara? II don't want to hurt innocent children ... T-They wanted me to kill the daughters of the heroines ..._ "I said crying and Huntara took me in her arms. She puts me on her hip and caresses me gently. “ _Then I'll take you out of here, kitten. I will protect you and give you a new home._ “Her voice was soft and soothing.

Huntara really took me in, she told me she was a bounty hunter before she met the heroines. She also served the heroines as a bodyguard when they wanted to go to an important event somewhere. She trained me and together we did the tasks they got from both heroines. Together we visited a magician on a floating island whose name is Mystacor. Both seem to be good friends and this woman had knitted me a sweater especially. The sweater scratched a bit, but it helped me to survive the cold of the realm of the ice princess. Castaspella taught me a different way of reading and writing while I had to stay with her.

If I were spending my time there, a queen would come by. The Queen of Bright Moon that I was supposed to attack. I hid behind Castaspella and shiver, wrapping my tail around my lower body. “ _Good morning Aunt Casta! Who is the little one behind you?_ ”-“ _Huntara picked him up. He is an orphan from the Hordes followers. Come on, show yourself Rev._ ”She moved away from me and I stood there trembling. “ _That's the little one who wanted to attack us!”_ The woman shouted and moved away from me. I clutched the tip of my tail and sniffed. “ _I-I'm sorry!_ “As soon as I said it, I ran into the temple.

  
  


___

Castaspella sighed and looked at Glimmer. “ _He was manipulated by the Horde, Glimmer. He grew up like Adora and Catra, only you could say that it hit him worse. Little Magicat was enchanted, the appearance we see of him is not his right one, and one took his eyesight with a magic. I am desperately looking for a way to help him build confidence!_ ”, The older woman put on mica. Glimmer winced and sighed. Bow steps next to Glimmer and she smiles gently.

They talked on the spot and provided the details and agreed to find a way to help me. The glittering woman noticed a sudden pull on her robe and looked down. Her daughter Star pulled on her. She was only a year or two younger than me. “ _Mom? May I see the boy ... I want to play with him._ "She looked hesitant at her husband. Her husband smiles and kneels down to her. “ _Sure you can do that. Maybe he trusts you more than old adults._ "

She ran off immediately and the adults checked.

“ _Do you think that's a good idea, Bow?_ ”-“ _Of course, Glimmer. She is about his age and will reach him sooner than we can._ "

Castaspella looks at both of them. “ _Do you know what Rev reminds me of sometimes? The only known Magicat on this planet are registered and so are their children. Only Rev is not registered. None was missed, and his behavior reminds me a lot of Finn's behavior ..._ "

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**May I introduce you to that cub from Catradora? Mara!**


	6. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that nothing came for a long time!  
> My helper who looked over my terrible translation had to jump off because she has problems.
> 
> That's why I apologize if there are any inconsistencies.  
> I am open to questions and answer every comment!
> 
> When I can be reached on Twitter.
> 
> Twitter : @Revalios_DE

**Training**

When Huntara returned from her assignment, she taught me to walk with a sword. We also do physical training. She took me really hard sometimes, which meant that I couldn't move for a day or two. However, I enjoyed the training and felt liberated. Huntara often joked that I reminded her of the ' _ Heroine Adora _ '. I am not very pleased that I am compared to her. Star, the daughter of the Queen of Bright Moon, also often came by. Star often tells me about the older daughter, about the heroes and the annoying little daughter. Both heroines have defeated the Hordes supporters and are rebuilding the former Hordes area for their kingdom. As far as I know, Adora found her long-missing family. Her brother took over the kingdom of her parents and she wanted to stay on Etheria. Where she spent her whole life. The heroine's wife had often traveled to her planet to help the Magicat there.

I asked Huntara not to tell them about me. She kept her promise. When the two visited Mystacor with their family, we left for a day. It made me uncomfortable knowing they were there. My hair is too tall and tense.

You were nice to me at the time, but you may know that I should kill your children .. I unintentionally missed the tender touch of the older Magicat and the warm protective aura of the tall woman. Both sound so familiar and familiar to me ... As if I've known her since birth.

___

Huntara registered me as her squire and then officially took me on trips. We got around the world a lot and I made some friends. The daughter of the Princess of Dryl was really nice to me and built me a device with which I could now see slight outlines with my eyes. They are black silhouettes, a kind of black and white filter. But it made me happy to see more of the world.

The color of the water kingdom was the hardest ... The ship swayed clearly too much for me and the captain chatted too much about his adventures. If I ever get my eyesight back, I'm going to really glue those guy's mouths!

The princess of the water kingdom was really washed through with the answers. She nagged a lot and asked us to catch some thieves in her realm.

We mingled with the people. I disguised myself as a beggar in a corner to purr for some money. If Huntara weren't far away in a cafe. It didn't take long until someone came to me and tested whether I could see something. He took all the money out of my hat. But before he could escape, Huntara was behind him and arrested him.

Huntara proudly tousled my hair and I put all my beggar stuff together. We took one to the local soldiers and then took the loud of the weeks the rest of the culprits hops.

We weren't there long before we finally got to Bright Moon. Huntara fired me for the time we were there so I could play with Star. In today's stars, I really feel like a child my age. Just like her mother, she was able to teleport around and took me to an elderly lady. Her name is Madame Razz. " _ Oh! Dear who did you bring that over to me today? Let's see!"  _ The older  _ lady took my face in her hands and examined me.  _ “ _ My God that I will still experience it! Revali! I thought you'd never come to visit me anymore.  _ " the woman giggled and went into the kitchen. "Adora's dear, your son Revali is here, look what happened to the little one!" Startled, I backed away briefly and felt for Star. " _ I-I am uncomfortable Star ... _ "

She quickly brought me back to the lock and gently touched my hands. “ _ Rev, do you know what she mentioned? She called you Revali, after the deceased son of Adora and Catra! _ " Star was very upset and I felt her hands shaking. “ _ Oh my god, Madame Razz is never wrong. Y-You are the lost child of the two Revali! _ " - “ _ S-Stop calling me that! My parents are dead, they can never be my mothers! _ " I trembled and immediately I pulled my hands away from her. I pulled my legs up and wrapped my tail around my waist. Star gasped for air. " _ You make the same gestures as Finn when she's done something. _ "

Star noticed that her words made me shiver more and more. She is now 13 years old and I am now 14. She took me awkwardly in her arms and pressed me to her bosom. I winced slightly from the touch and blushed when my eyes fell on her bosom. She hugged me tightly. When a song I knew hummed, I collapsed completely under her embrace and cried. " _ Why am I crying? _ " I scream and cry and cling to Star. Hours passed before I calmed down. At some point I fell asleep in her arms.

When the sun's rays woke up the next day, I found myself in a tight hug from Star. We lay in her bed, curled up together. I looked at her face a lot and examined her beautiful, slightly wavy hair which was adorned in a dark rose. She had extremely long eyelashes and a really cute little mouth. You and I have known each other for 2 years and something has flared in my heart over the years. I still don't understand what it means ... Maybe I should ask Huntara what that is. Star moved beside me, grumbling. Her eyelids open and give me a gentle smile. She pressed her forehead to mine and giggled. " _ You really cried yourself so hard that you fell asleep, silly _ ." I pouted at her and started purring awkwardly. It was very loud and uncontrolled. The little princess started giggling. “ _ Wow, that I really have the loudest purr I've heard! Say, Rev… About yesterday, how much did the Hordes followers tell you?  _ ”-“  _ They never told me much about my family. My appearance had disturbed them because I looked too much like my mothers. Until they had bewitched me. _ " She snuggled her cheek against my furry cheek and sighed. “ _ Well, I would like to see the real you, Revali… If I may call you that. Oh, let's go swimming outside in my parents pool! I ask Papa if he has swimming trunks for us! _ " As soon as she had said that, she teleported away.

After I got up and changed, Star came back into the room, but this time through the door. She grinned broadly and held out a pair of swimming trunks. Confused, I took these pants. " _Who is it from?_ " - “ _These are Dad's old pants. Put them on, we're allowed to go swimming!_ " After a moment's hesitation, I quickly went to the bathroom and changed. When I got out I asked her carefully. " _Am I wearing it the right way round?_ " She giggled and came closer to me. “ _Yes, you have them on the right way around._ ” She looked at me, I could feel it. It pokes through my fur between my rib cage. “ _It almost looks like Adora’s brand, which she has on average. It really is you ... Revali, the prodigal son._ " I touched the place where she touched me. The thought that they should be my parents drove me crazy. It's great to know who you are now ... However, the thought that I should kill my own siblings broke me ... I took a long breath and connected myself to Star's hand. “ _Please Star, this secret remains between us… I don't feel ready to face you yet. Especially after what I've done._ " I said shiver and she squeezed my hand in confirmation.

___

Unfortunately Huntara and I had to leave a few days later. Before I left Star's room, however, I walked up to her purring loudly and clumsily pressed my forehead to hers. “ _ Star… I only know your appearance from stories and the vague portrayal of Lynn's device. But if one day I could ...  _ ”I take a deep breath and smile weakly. “ _ Would I like to say something to you- _ ” - “ _ God, Revali! I think ... I fell in love with you ... I don't care if you're the son of mom's best friends. I can be so different with you. _ " She hugged me and we almost got closer to our lips. I felt I breathe lightly against my lips until Huntara stepped in. We quickly shot apart and were bright red in the face. You could hear Huntara's big grin on her lips. “Rev, come on we have to go. Princess Netossa and Spinnerella are waiting for us in their kingdom. ”Then I heard her step away and want to follow her. But something pulled my hand and turned around. " _ W-Wait a minute, Revali ... _ " She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I blushed and grabbed the spot. Then Huntara's voice can be heard calling for me again and then immediately ran off to her.

If we had traveled further, I couldn't remember the kiss on my cheek for long. Huntara resumed my training. She wanted me to be one of the soldiers who should accompany Adora and Catra on their next space trip. However, they hesitate with the next mission. They didn't want to screw up their next princess ball and preferred to travel afterwards. The Princess Ball was only in 2 years, the ball was something special. This takes place every 10 years. This time even a little earlier, because the heroines had finished building their area and still had a few things to regulate. If their departure were Finn should take the throne until they should return from their mission. Mara will take them with them on the trip.

However, before I could think further, Huntara beat me out of my daydream and looked at me puffing. “ _ Hey! Don't sleep, we're still training! _ " Then she hit my stomach so that it took my breath away.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay, here's finally a picture of Star!**

****


	7. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that nothing came for a long time!  
> My helper who looked over my terrible translation had to jump off because she has problems.
> 
> That's why I apologize if there are any inconsistencies.  
> I am open to questions and answer every comment!
> 
> When I can be reached on Twitter.
> 
> Twitter : @Revalios_DE

**Reunion**

It has now been another two years. I learned a lot from Huntara's training. My voice broke early too. It had finally gotten deeper and Huntara was really proud of me. If we had wandered through the countries, she would hardly interfere. It let me do the work alone. My sense of hearing and smell have become extremely good over the years. I have also developed my location system perfectly. I felt proud of it.

___

After goddamn 2 years and a lot of letters I got to see Star again! I have never looked forward to going there so much. Huntara noticed my friends and snorted at me with a smile. " _ Rev, Casta and Queen Glimmer have a surprise for you. _ " - " _ A surprise? I'm just a squire, a low-ranking citizen, Huntara.  _ " She laughed and patted my back. " _ Kitten! You are the friend of the Princess Star! Of course you mean something to them!  _ " When I remembered it, I turned scarlet. Star and I have been together for 2 years now, a good year ago she told her parents. She said that both were surprised at the beginning. However, they were happy for us.

___

So here we were. I stood in silence in front of the stairs of the castle. Huntara pats my back gently this time and leads me upstairs. But before we could open the door, Star opened the door and rushed to me. “ _ Rev! You're finally here again! _ " She hugged me tightly to her. I skyrocketed from our last meeting. Now I'm just under 1.70m (5'7) tall and Star is just 1.55m (5'1) tall. Star buried himself in my furry chest and literally breathed me in. " _ I missed you too, Star. _ " I said gently and gently caressed her back with my clawed fingers. A loud rumble came from my chest and I forgot everything around me. Until Queen Glimmer interfered with her throat. " _ My dear daughter, may I kidnap the valued squire so that he can get his reward? _ " Star nodded and wiped away from me. Immediately I missed the warmth from her, as well as her touch.

I noticed a gentle touch on my left shoulder and immediately looked. I remember the smell, “ _ Casta!  _ “Castaspella giggled and caressed my ear. " _ Follow us Rev, we have something really great for you. _ " Star clutched my hand tightly and led me into a room.

Castaspella stood across from me, behind me was Queen Glimmer. I can hear her nervous breathing. " _ What is going on here? ... _ " - " _ You will find out in a moment, Rev. _ " Star said next to me. She had to move away from me for the magic that she was now using on me. I scream, my body burning like hell. My eyes pulsed, I clawed my lap tightly. Through my painful struggle I could hear Star screaming that I was in pain and that they should stop.

Then after a good 5 minutes it was all over. I sat exhausted, panting, and was drenched in sweat. Mica but also Huntara held their breath. I opened my eyes and blurred everything around me. Immediately I jumped up from the chair and looked around. " _ I-I can see! _ " Immediately I looked down at my hands and saw my striped areas and the light brownish colored areas. The failsafe symbol on my chest lit up slightly and looked at Star. “ _ S-Star is it you? Oh my god ... OH MY GOD!  _ " I pick her up and turn in circles with her. " _ You look even prettier than I imagined! _ "

Glimmer grabbed my forearm and pulled me down. “ _ He has yellow eyes with a light blue tinge. The light brown spots remind me of Catra and I would recognize this blonde hair again! Y-You are Revali, who ... whom we have believed dead for 16 years!  _ " I saw Mica's lips tremble and tears well up in her eyes. Star is clutching me and smiling at me.

Bow came up with Micah and winced at the sight of me. " _ W-Wow he's really Catra and Adoras cut out of the face ... W-We should tell them that right away  _ ?!" - “ _ No! Nobody tells them ... Please, I want to do it myself. _ " I immediately stopped Bow's eagerness and pulled the pad away. The princess clasped my hand tightly and spoke up for me. " _ We had known it for 2 years, Mam, Dad ... Grandpa ... However, Revali wanted to tell them about it at the Princesses Ball. _ " Micah nodded to agree and explained that he liked the idea. It is my job to tell them.

Star and I also had an idea how to do it. Lonnie, who is the escort that day and I'm good friends personally, helps us with this. She calls on all the guests during the day.

Queen Glimmer even had a suit made to match Stars' dress. The closer the days got to the Princess Ball, the more nervous I got. I was Star Plus that evening. Even if it was a princess ball, the king and queen came along.

___

Then the day came. Star mother teleports us all to Half Moon. We entered the hall and all the people held their breath. It was quite a long line to get to Queen Adora and Catra. Bow signaled to us that we should inquire before our turn. Star showed me around, I proudly held her hand and looked around. A blonde magicat watches me from afar. Next to her stood a girl with white curly hair, which was decorated with small flowers. Her tail was a Scorpiones. She would have to be the daughter of Queen Scorpia and Perfuma. Both looked at me and the eyes of the blonde Magicat grew dark. I gently pulled Star's hand and looked at her. “ _ I think they over there don't like me, Star… _ ” - “ _ This is Finn, your twin sister Revali! _ ” She giggled and I looked at her, perplexed. The view from the other Magicat now looked confused.

___

“ _ Finn! Look, Star's Plus for this evening is a magicat! I've never seen him before…  _ ”said Flora. She nudged Finn's shoulder and pointed with the tip of her spike. The blonde-colored Magicat looks and narrows his eyes. " _ I've never seen a magicat like this here, Flora. _ ", She said, growling and wagging her tail angrily. Flora's eyes sparkle with joy. She giggled and sighed happily. “ _ You both look so stunning. Star looks at him so in love. Do you think her boyfriend is the one she always told us about? _ " - “ _ Didn't she mean that He was blind? It doesn't look like it to me. _ ”, Finn snorted and crossed his arms.

Lonnie's voice is a little louder and Finn's ears wake up. She looks up at her. “ _ Next is Queen Glimmer with her consort, King Bow of Bright Moon. The Princess Star of Bright Moon is there, her companion is ..  _ ”Lonnie takes a short breath and grinned at Revali.

___

I slowly stepped up with Star. Then Lonnie started again. “ _ Your plus for this ball is Prince Revali from Half Moon. _ “All people clap their hands happily. Until suddenly everyone falls silent and there is an uproar. Adora and Catra shot up from their throne and looked at Me in shock. I smile softly at both of them and bow. “ _ Call yourselves after 16 years of finally getting to know… Mam…. Mom… _ ”I didn't dare to look up. Tears ran down my cheeks. Queen Glimmer pulled me lightly against her. She nodded to Adora and Catra. Catra sucked up and ran to me and took me in her arms. I clutched her tightly and started purring loudly. “M-Mam…. I've always wanted to get to know you guys ... ”-“  _ That smell, you're the little Magicat from back then ... Oh god, if I had only known you were my baby back then ...!  _ ” Adora joined them and hugged me tightly.

After 10 minutes have passed, the guests clap. Adora proudly hugged Revali and called out. “ _ My long believed dead son came back to us today. May I introduce you. Twin brother of Finn and with heir of the realm. Revali from Half Moon!  _ “There was a grin on my face, Finn, who was standing in a corner earlier, stood at the end of the stairs and looked at me in shock. She ran up quickly and gave me a tight hug. Mara also cameInteresting, I didn't even know. out and hugs me. I hugged everyone tightly. Bow raised his throat clearing his voice. “ _ He's not just Legacy from Half Moon, dear Adora. He's the fiancé of the Bright Moon Star. _ ” Shocked everyone breaks away from me and Star comes closer to me. She put an arm around my waist while I wrapped my tail around her. There is a loud awkward purr from the bottom of my chest. I proposed a day before the ball, nobody but Star's family knew about it.

Proudly, Finn gently patted me on the back and grinned broadly. Catra and Adora also looked at me proudly. Catra ruffles my hair. “ _ Mam! I made it for myself especially for today! _ " - " _ Oh, you look just as strict with your style as your mother. _ " she giggles and caresses my cheek. The celebration then went on at full speed. After a long time I finally got to know the queens. You still thank me for the chores I did with Huntara.

I spent that night at Half Moon with Star and her parents. I told my parents everything that had happened in the 16 years. My mom wouldn't let go of me and purred under my chin. We curled our tails and talked among ourselves.

Finally I'm home.

___

The Hordes follower leader growled in his hiding place. " _ We have lost so many followers in the last few years and our important object has crept back to its parents. _ " He hits the table and scratches his chin.

**_"It's not over yet!"_ **

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Many thanks to[ Sab_Keyblader96](https://twitter.com/SKeyblader96) for this great picture!**

****


	8. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that nothing came for a long time!  
> My helper who looked over my terrible translation had to jump off because she has problems.
> 
> That's why I apologize if there are any inconsistencies.  
> I am open to questions and answer every comment!
> 
> When I can be reached on Twitter.
> 
> Twitter : @Revalios_DE

**Family**

After the Princesses Ball, I went to a carmine room with Star's family and my parents. Now the magic is officially gone. My fur is now the color of Finn and my patches of fur look similar to Mam, Catra's. The streaks on my face are like hers too. Fortunately, my blond hair stayed, so I feel my mom, Adora, still tied. I sat at the foot of the couch with Star lying between my legs, her back resting on my upper body. My mothers sat on the couch behind me and both of them grabbed my hair or scratched behind my ears.

" _ Why did they do this to you, Revali? _ " Catra looked me in the eye as I looked up at her. “ _ Well, they always told me that I looked too similar to my Magicat mother and that as a child I was too similar in character to you. But in one sentence they also said that these traitors are fortunately dead. I was always punished for the deeds you did in the Horde back then. _ “ Adora and Catra stopped scratching me and I noticed how their hands were shaking. " _ They made you believe we were dead? _ " - " _ Well it's the same as I thought for 16 years I was dead ... _ " I immediately looked away and buried my face in Star's neck. Star immediately caresses my arms that are wrapped around her. She hummed the song that she had learned from Adora back then. It relaxed me and started purring loudly. My tall mother leaned forward and looked at us in amazement. " _ You still know the song Revali? _ " I looked at her in confusion and put my chin on Star's head. Melog came up to me and gave me a shrill meow. '  **_She often sang it to you and Finn where you were in Catra's belly!_ ** ' - " _ Really? Is that true what Melog said?  _ " I look up at my two mothers in amazement. Catra giggled and nodded, Mom just looks confused and grumbles to herself. It seems as if she cannot understand Melog. The golem hopped up to Finn, who was sitting on a chair next to us. She nodded too and scratched Melog. Star keeps humming and playing with the tip of my tail.

We kept telling stories all evening. I learned that some Magicat were coming back to the realm and that the rune stone from Catra's old realm had been found and reactivated. Like all other princesses, Mam now has a power, but she did not yet know to whom she would bequeath it. Mara was the heiress of She-Ra, I'm Star's fiancé and I will probably have to take over Bright Moon with her. Finn was with Flora, but unlike Mara and me, she has no powers. Mom wants us both to see if the runestone will accept us.

But to my surprise, I learned something else that day.

“ _ Now that we've all met here for the most part. Catra is…  _ ”Mom clears her throat and puts her hand on Catra's stomach. " _ We are expecting more offspring. _ " Glimmer and Bow got up immediately, with Scorpia and Perfuma, both of them congratulated. Finn and I just looked up in surprise. Mara was also surprised and happy to have a sibling.

___

Star's parents left for Bright Moon two days later. However, she stayed with me in Half Moon. Together we explored the realm, there were many magicats walking around here. However, not to Magicats, some other races have also settled here. The city around the castle was very busy and the residents gave me many gifts. Many said that they are happy that I am alive and have come back to the kingdom. They also wished me and Star all the best for our future.

After we came back to the castle with all the presents, Mam greeted us immediately. " _ Well, you two, how was the trip? _ " - “ _ The city is really beautiful Queen Catra. _ ”, Said Star and smiles happily. Catra giggled and waved her right hand. " _ No formalities Star, here you are a normal child and on top of that until you are my son's fiancée. _ " Star froze briefly and blushed slightly. She rubbed her neck nervously and nodded. The Magicat Queen led us into the garden and then turned to us. “ _ What do you care about Revali? I can tell from your facial expressions and your tail that something is depressing you.  _ " I winced and looked at her. “ _ Mam… I heard about the incident back then. What happened to  _ **_Angella_ ** _ and…  _ ”I bit my lower lip hard, saw Star and Catra look at me with big eyes. “ _ The Hordes followers looked through Entrapta's old data. You threw them away. However, I know a way to bring Angella back. Entrapta's son has been initiated. Queen Glimmer knows nothing about it. I wanted to tell you because I think you want to try everything to make amends for what happened. However…  _ ”my look became more serious and I looked my mother in the eye. “ _ Would it be too dangerous for you and my sibling at the moment. _ “

Catra swallowed hard and touched almost on her belly. " _ It couldn't wait a few more months, could it? _ " - “ _ Mam! Even if it did,  _ **_it might cost you your life_ ** _! After the runestone test, I will travel to the dryl and face the portal alone. If only I would take Melog with me. You would be my return ticket.  _ " Star grabs my arms and the elder Magicat queen. Both shouted " **_NO!_ ** " Star continued. " _ I-I don't want to lose you, Revali! .. _ " She moved away from me and tears ran down her cheek. Catra pulls her close and caresses Star. “ _ Rev, we just met again… I couldn't agree to lose you now… _ ” - “ _ I am the son of the two most powerful heroes. Nothing will happen to me!  _ " I said with a broad grin, tears would have run down myself. Immediately I hugged them both tightly and so we remained silent for a few minutes.

Star never let go of my hand that day. Mam was very quiet and barely exchanged a word with me. Mom noticed something was wrong, but she said nothing.

___

Now the day had come when Finn and Revali had to go to the runestone. Adora was proud of both of them, she hadn't imagined that the day would come. She never imagined that Revali, her only son, would be alive. He is special to her, he will probably be the only son of her and Catra. Its creation was unexpected and yet they wanted it back then. She and Catra would have loved to see him grow up and give him the love he didn't get for years. But you can do that now. She has never been so happy, apart from the wedding with Catra, the building of the empire or the realization 26 years ago that Catra was pregnant with Finn. By the power of the heart of Etheria, from which Catra herself received a share, they were like glimmer ... Immortal, so will their children. So she hoped so very much. Adora and Catra couldn't take it if they saw one of their children die.

Both Magicat's boys touched the stone and closed their eyes. The energy of the runestone surrounded both of them. The symbol on Revali's chest lights up, Adora saw for the first time that He was wearing the same symbol as she was wearing. The symbol of the heart of Etheria.

___

  
  


First, Finn was done, the rune stone released you and Finn came to her parents. The runestone accepted Finn and gave her some of her strength. But Revali, he still wasn't finished.

Melog came running out of nowhere and ran towards Revali. The runestone released him. His golden eyes light up, the stone has accepted him too. But before Adora or Finn reached him, he disappeared with Melog. “ _ Revali! You promised we would go together!  _ " Star screamed and looked around. She was angry with Revali and trembled with her hands.

Then her hand gently touched something and she felt a light kiss on her lip. “ _ I can't drag you into this Star. I'm sorry, it's my destiny ...  _ **_I love you_ ** _.  _ " that was the last thing Revali said and disappeared.

___

The tall blonde looked confused at her wife and star. " _ What the hell is going on ?! _ " - “ _ Revali knew how to get _ **_Angella_ ** _ back… It would cost my life, so he will take my place… _ ” The Magicat Queen trembled and gently caressed her belly. " _ He does it for us ... He wants to iron out our mistake because we made it ... God Adora, I could never forgive myself if we finally lose our only son in addition to Angella ... _ " Adora nods in agreement and kisses Catra, she kneels down briefly and also kisses her wife's belly. " _ Catra, I will follow Revali, tell me where he is going. _ " - “ _ Mother-in-law Adora, I know where he wants to go, I can teleport you there! _ ” Star stood there serious and overlooked with tears. Adora understood her grief and accepted her offer.

___

Informants who mingled with the hustle and bustle in front of the runestone informed the Hordes supporter leader that evening about the departure of Revali and Queen Adora.

“ _ Well done my subjects, now we can start the second wave. Without her lover, the mangy cat will be little problem. Especially when it is pregnant. _ " The reptile laughed and grinned broadly, he went to the card on the table. " _ Call the troops together, we will leave the hiding place tonight! _ "

He turned to the painting of Horde Prime and grinned widely. " **_Revenge_ ** _ will come! _ "


	9. Angella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that nothing came for a long time!  
> My helper who looked over my terrible translation had to jump off because she has problems.
> 
> That's why I apologize if there are any inconsistencies.  
> I am open to questions and answer every comment!
> 
> When I can be reached on Twitter.
> 
> Twitter : @Revalios_DE

**Angella**

I stood next to Zeal, Entrapta's eldest son. He's also a gifted technology nerd like his parents. He prepares the machine for me to open the portal. “  _ So with the calculations from my parents and me, you should have a 100% chance of success, Prince Revali.  _ "-"  _ Oh come on Zeal, you know how I hate the address, but thank you. Will I also be successful when I return?  _ "Zeal went silent and started typing on the keyboard. “  _ You would have a  _ **_2%_ ** _ chance without Melog , with Melog it is  _ **_34.87%_ ** _ … You could stay trapped in there or die.  _ I smile proudly at him and put my hand on his shoulder. “  _ That's enough for me and if I stay there or die it was worth it. I thank you, Zeal.  _ "Immediately I turned around when I heard a familiar noise.

___

Then they arrived, Adora and Star. The tall blonde looked very seriously at her son. “  _ You can't just play the hero and make up for our mistakes!  _ ”-“  _ But you two weren't better in your past! I know that I originally came from another planet and that in principle I am not your real son ... So, there will be no gap.  _ ”

Then there is a loud clap from the workshop. Zeal got up frightened, Adora looked perplexed and full of anger at Revali and looked at Star. She stood trembling in front of Revali, holding her hand and shuffling loudly.

“  _ Oh yes there will be a gap! Namely in our hearts! Years ago, Entrapta had a test done on my behalf. You are  _ **_100%_ ** _ the child of the two! You are my boyfriend! II thought you loved me ... but I guess I was wrong.  _ "She squeezed the hand that she had slapped him with, and shuffled. Revali holds out his hand to her.

“  _ S-Star… I-I…  _ ” - “  **_D-Don't touch me!_ ** _ Get out of here and play the hero!  _ "Star yelled at him and understood in a cloud of glitter.

Revali stood frozen and with a slight blank in his eyes. In his whole plan, he had forgotten about celebrity feelings. He got on his knees a lot and clutched himself. “  _ Star…  _ ” The tall blonde just sighs and kneels down to her son. She presses him gently and caresses him. “  _ You can fix it after we both get Angella back, okay?  _ “The male magicat just nodded and stood silently.

___

  
  


Star teleported back to Half Moon and was lying in bed with her and Revali. Whimpering, she presses Revali's pillow to her and breathes in its scent. " Y-You're  _ such an idiot ...  _ " Finn walked into the room and looked confused at Star. “  _ What are you doing here, shouldn't you help Mom and Rev?  _ “She said nothing and turned away from her. The Magicat sighs and sits down next to Star on the bed. She strokes her shoulder. “  _ I'm going down to Mam… If anything you know where to find us.  _ "Finn got up again and walks out of the room.

At some point Star fell asleep and then woke up after 35 minutes when a quake shook the planet. And there were screams outside. Star ran to the window and looked out. The empire was under attack, she quickly went downstairs to see how Finn and Catra were doing. But Finn was injured on the floor, she went to her and gently lifted herself up. “  _ Where's Mara and Catra, Finn?  _ ”-“  _ Y-You took her, stop her!  _ ”Scream Finn cough. She teleports Finn to their room and then goes to Bright Moon to explain what had happened.

  
  


___

Meanwhile, Adora and Revali went through the portal, together with Melog. Melog whines unexpectedly and becomes quite nervous. Adora looks worriedly at Melog, she knows exactly that something is wrong. But she just can't go back, she can't leave her son here.

They went through the empty white room. This room is silent and wide. Both walked around in this void for a good hour. Until they suddenly hear a laugh and they both wince. Adora immediately transforms into She-Ra, Revali pulls out his long dagger, which he got from Star. Back to back they both walked around until they encountered a slightly different illusion. Angella was there, she sat on the floor and was happy that Mica was taking her first steps. Glimmer's hands, held Micah.

She-Ra held her breath and looked at Angella in amazement. She raises her voice quietly but still audibly. “  _ A-Angella, is that you?  _ "Immediately the head hit her field of vision and her eyes widened. The woman got up slowly and walked towards both of them. She spread her big wings and hugged She-Ra tight, hugging her tightly. “  _ Adora! Is it really you?!  _ ”-“  _ Oh god Angella! Are you really well?  _ “The tall 2 meter blonde is changing back to her original shape. She carefully feels Angella's face. A joyful sob escaped her throat and smiled gently at her. “  _ Glimmer will be so happy that you are alive and Micah only!  _ “The tall woman freezes and looks at Adora with big eyes. Revali raises his hand and smiles. “  _ Yes, Micah lives a few weeks after her appointed death, my mom and Bow and Entrapta found King Micah on Beast Island. Oh and ... Hey, I'm Revali Son of Adora and Catra from Half Moon.  _ "He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and then was pulled into the embrace.

After they had explained everything, Revali nodded at his mother. “  _ Well, I guess it means we're finally coming home. Are you happy for Queen Angella?  _ ”Angella nodded happily and caressed Melog.

Just as she was about to get ready, a crooked tinny voice rang out. “  **_HeY aDoRa ~_ ** ” Immediately Adora's head shot and eyes wide. Revali pounced on her mother's copy and yelled at Adora. “  _ Mom! Go with Angella immediately, the portal won't stay open long!  _ “The tall blonde stood frozen. She shakes her head vigorously and said hoarsely to him. “  _ I-I can't leave you here Revali, I promised Catra to take you home!  _ ”-“  _ As long as I wear this symbol, I will always find my way home. Promised!  _ ”He touches his chest where the failsafe symbol lights up. Angella pulled Adora by the hand and together with Melog they disappeared.

  
  


___

  
  


Adora came through the portal with Melog and Angella. They showed up together in Half Moon. Startled by what the lock looked like, Adora ran off and found Glimmer and Bow fighting in front of their lock. Star hugged Catra, who was badly injured, protectively. Mara was tied up in the arms of her opponents. “  _ In honor of Horde Prime!  _ "The Hybrid yelled, grinning widely. Without thinking, Angella jumped up from her seat and rushed towards him with her wings spread. Loud you can hear Glimmer breathe easy and Angella's name roar.

The former queen did everything and managed to get Mara back. She held the little kitten tight and flew back. Adora, transformed as She-Ra, jumped up to them and chased the Horde's followers away.

The tall blonde transformed back and ran towards her wife. The Magicat looked at weeping and gasping. She reached out her hand to the blonde, immediately pulled and hugged her chest. Together with She-Ra's healing power, she heals the wounds of Catra. Star looked sadly at both of them. "  _ I'm sorry Queen Adora ... I-I couldn't save the unborn ...  _ " Adora opened her eyes wide and bit her lip. She hugged her wife tighter. The brunette silently buried her face behind her neck until she spoke hoarsely into her ear. “  _ 'Dora…. I couldn't protect it….  _ “

There is a loud hum, Darla landed in front of the troop and Zeal jumped out. “  _ Queen Adora! You made it here! You have Queen Angella with you ... W-Wait! Where's Revali ?!  _ "Angella was caught in a tight hug from Bow and Glimmer. “  _ He stayed there, the portal version of Catra interfered with us….  _ ”In Adora's arms, Catra twitched and she pushed her wife away. “  _ Y-You came back without Revali ?!  _ "The tall blonde nodded and looked sad. "  _ Yes ... Well for all of us ...  _ "

Finn joined Star and listened to the whole last conversation. Star screamed loudly and cried, Finn immediately took her in his arms. Glimmer follow it and caresses it. The younger Magicat looks at his parents. “  _ S-So I lost two siblings today? Not only my soul mate also my little sibling ?!  _ "She clenched her fists and looked humiliated on the ground. Zeal was quiet in his seat, and Hordak and Entrapta were also quite quiet.

  
  
  


Then there was a laugh.

“  _ Who's there ?!  _ "Yelled Adora and got up from her seat.


	10. Doppelganger Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that nothing came for a long time!  
> My helper who looked over my terrible translation had to jump off because she has problems.
> 
> That's why I apologize if there are any inconsistencies.  
> I am open to questions and answer every comment!
> 
> When I can be reached on Twitter.
> 
> Twitter : @Revalios_DE

**Doppelganger Part 1**

  
  
  
  
  


Before it all happened ...

  
  


Catra was tied to a wall and trembling with fear. Sagittarius pulled her legs up to her stomach and stares at the reptilian hybrid. " _What are you watching Queen Catra, or should I say Force Captain Catra?_ " He looked at her grin. " _Back then you gave me hell when you were our Force Captain and suddenly you play the loving wife and happy family. But that's over now!_ " He quickly drew out a dagger and approached Catra. The brunette leans her ears tightly and shakes her head. She only thought about the fact that he leaves her unborn baby alone.

  
  


He roughly grabbed her legs and stood on top of them so that she couldn't move them. With a jerk he pressed the dagger into Catra's stomach without hesitation. She in turn screamed with her mouth blindfolded and cried. The reptilian hybrid slowly cut open the abdomen and put his hand in her, pulling out a small fetus. The Magicat whimpered at the fetus, her eyes slowly turned pale and tears ran out of her. Then Mara and Star push into the tent and look at the reptile in shock. Mara immediately attacked the reptile and Star teleported Catra away. Castaspella immediately worried about Catra. She looked at the brunette worried. " _I'm so sorry for you Catra .._ " Catra breaks down again in tears.

  
  


____

  
  
  


In the present.

  
  


Adora hugged Catra and looked around. " _Yuck, are we really a couple in love later?_ " the voice came out of the smoke. It sounds distorted and familiar. " _I guess I didn't think so._ " - " _Show your damn it!_ " shouted Glimmer, standing in front of Adora and Catra with Bow. The voices giggle again and the smoke clears.

  
  


The group held their breath. There in front of them stood the curled version of Catra and She-Ra in front of them. Revali lay on the shoulder of the infected She-Ra. Bleeding heavily and not moving anymore.

  
  


" _Revali! What did you do to my son ?!_ " Adora screamed and growled angrily. The corrupted Catra raises her eyebrows and looks at little Magicat. " _That thing is your child, so ours too? Interesting, did you hear that She-Ra?_ " - " _That even makes my job even easier._ " The old version of She-Ra used her magic and only roughly closed the wounds. Revali inhales and his eyes light up slightly. She let him fall on the floor from which he stood up briefly. He got up and stared at the empty eyes.

  
  


" _Rev!_ " Star called for him and looked at him with concern. " _Love, how disgusting! Now little one, where are you going to stay?_ " - " _With you my Force Captain .._ " he said in a monotonous voice. Both doppelgangers grin and the She-Ra form grabbed Revali's neck.

  
  


The tall blonde stood up immediately, hesitating to call out her sword. " _Take your fingers off of him!_ " Both other versions j _ust giggled and immediately vanished out of nowhere. But their voices were still there. "We'll give you time to lick your wounds, but it won't take long to reappear!_ "

  
  


Stared a lot on my knees and cried. Finn rushed to her and hugged her. " _Star ... He's alive and that's the positive thing .._ ." - " _Well if this Catra is like the Catra before our time, well then it will be a tough one._ " Lonnie emerged from the rubble with Rogelio and Kyle. However, all three also looked at Catra with concern. " _We found Mara, she only has minor injuries, we took her to the castle and we took the previous leader to prison ..._ " - " _Thank you ..._ " Catra replied hoarsely.

  
  


Angella kneels down to Catra and raises her face with her index finger and thumb. " _You are Catra? I know from your son what heroic deeds you have committed and I am grateful to you. If my daughter and Adora could forgive you. I can too._ " Tears ran from Catra's eyes and Angella hugged her.

  
  


The former queen met her other two daughters and her granddaughter. With raised eyebrows to Star. " _She looks like you, my angel_ ", Angella proudly caresses Star's cheek. Star looks at her grandma and shakes slightly. " _M-My name is Star, Princess of Bright Moon ... II-I'm the fiancee of Prince Revali of Half Moon ..._ ", Glimmer puts an arm around her daughter and gently caresses her arm. The tall, lavender-haired woman just nodded and looked around, then she saw Micah joining the group with Castaspella. They both looked at each other and Angella immediately flew to him and hugged him.

  
  


Adora strokes Catra's hair a few more times and hums to herself. " _We should think about what our copies are in front of them ... you can't get away with it all!_ " said Adora, hugging her wife. Everyone around nodded silently.

  
  


___

  
  
  


The copies of both went through the documents of the former leader and laughed. " _What a shabby plan! So impermeable._ " Growls the corrupt Catra and the infected Adora throws Revali in a corner. " _You stay there, you useless something!_ " she hisses to him. He sat up and saluted. Snorting, she went to Catra and put her hand on her own hip. " _What do we want to do now?_ " - " _We let them fidget for 1 week, during which time their descendant over there can lead some attacks for us. I think the best thing would be if he attacks them both for us too._ " Adora laughed and grinned broadly, gently lifting the chin of the corrupt Catra, " _I love this idea!_ "

  
  


They called Revali over and he comes running like a loyal dog. They both grin at each other until they surprisingly exchange a kiss. Immediately the corrupt Catra sent Revali out to attack some villages, then they rushed at each other and kissed wildly. The infected Adora growls happily and bites Catra's lower lip.

  
  


___

  
  
  


Unexpectedly, the armistice lasted for almost a year.

  
  


Here and there a village was attacked in Revali's name. But the silence around it became uneasy.

  
  


Star rarely sleeps and often stares out her window. Glimmer and Bow were concerned about her and asked Angella for advice. The former queen wanted to take care of it herself and went into her room.

  
  


Angella knocks on Star's door and then goes inside. " _Hey angel, how are you?_ " - " _Grandma ... I ... I am so worried about Revali, Zeal and Lynn often told me from drone recordings that he is so emaciated and badly injured ... He mustn't die! I could never forgive myself for dying before I did I apologized to him ..._ "Star cried out loud and clutched himself. Angella quickly walks over to her and hugs her, wraps her wings around her and caresses her." _He's strong, Star. He's from the former Force Captain and from She-Ra ... you have to believe in him dear._ "Star nodded, clinging tightly to Angella until she fell asleep crying.

  
  


___

  
  


Then the day came when the fortress at Bright Moon was attacked. With Revali as their leader.


	11. Doppelganger Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that nothing came for a long time!  
> My helper who looked over my terrible translation had to jump off because she has problems.
> 
> That's why I apologize if there are any inconsistencies.  
> I am open to questions and answer every comment!
> 
> When I can be reached on Twitter.
> 
> Twitter : @Revalios_DE

**Doppelganger Part 2**

  
  
  
  
  


Adora got ready and transforms into She-Ra, Catra adjusts her battle suit and sighs heavily. " _ Do we really have to compete against our own son? _ " - " _ Catra I know it's difficult .. However, we won't get him back in any other way ... _ " Glimmer answers Catra's question and pats on her shoulder. Star teleports to the others. " _ He's there ... with a huge unit, he wants to face Catra and She-Ra. _ " Everyone was shocked and Adora looked seriously at Catra. Without saying anything, Adora left the conference room. Star quickly followed. " _ Wait! What are you going to do ?! _ " - " _ Introduce me to my own son, I do! _ " She stopped and looked at the Queen of Half Moon in shock. Even Catra, who has joined, looks at her in shock. Silently she followed her wife to the battlefield where Revali was standing. He looked at both of them with dull eyes and in Horde's armor.

  
  


Then the horn sounds and they attack. Revali immediately rushes Catra and grabs her with his claws. She tries to avoid it as much as possible. But then she was hit by him and almost hit the cheek. She looked at him in shock and he growled at her grinning. A small flicker can be seen in his eyes, the word easily came out of his lips. " **_Mam ... Mom ... help me ..._ ** " Adora yelled at him. You offer yourself a tireless fight. Some sword blows land on his shoulder or legs.

  
  


___

  
  
  


Meanwhile, Glimmer and Bow take care of attacking the hiding place. They stormed the base with the other princesses and found the main tent. When they open the curtain and looked around, the doppelgangers weren't there. They found the plans and some bloody towels. Bow looked at the plans. " _ It says here that if Revali fails you will kill him and want to take care of Adora and Catra yourself. _ " Glimmer hummed and looked at the towels. Slowly she walked through the tent and saw a small annex of the tent.

  
  


" _ Glimmer, take a look at that. Here it says that the corrupted Catra was sick a few months ago, had to change her plan. It even says today's date there .. _ " He looks up and sees Glimmer, with a bundle in her arms. His eyes widen and his hand covers his mouth. The little bundle moved and wept. The King of Bright Moon looked down and looked at it with concern. There is a little magicat in her arms, she is still smeared with blood and the umbilical cord is still attached to his belly. "I _ t's a baby, Bow ... It's just been born ... You left her here ... _ " Glimmer whimpers, hugging it.

  
  


The darkly pigmented man looked at her and looked at the bundle of Baby. It doesn't look like Finn when she was born. It was different. She had light black areas, like the corrupt Catra. " _ We can't leave it here ... Let it be brought to Bright Moon ... _ " She nodded and teleported to the castle with Bow.

  
  


Both winced when they heard a cry of pain. The baby cried out loud and they both went to the window.

  
  


____

  
  
  


A few seconds earlier ..

  
  
  


Adora attacks one last time and that is Revali on the ground. Catra immediately approached him when he passed out. He breathes shallowly into Catra's neck. " _ What a wimp, and that's supposed to be your son? _ " The infected She-Ra appeared next to her, the corrupt Catra, who is a bit pale. She-Ra's doppelganger pulled Revali towards him with her strength and held him up by the arm. " _ Well we don't need you anymore. _ " She growls and slightly cut off part of his left ear, he woke up in pain. " **_Ahhhghn!_ ** " then she grabs him by the leg and tears him off. The scream became extremely loud and whimper. Then she gave him the final push. She rammed her sword through his stomach. A loud scream can be heard until he collapses.

  
  


Catra got angry and attacked the infected She-Ra. The real She-Ra caught her son and brought her son to Castaspella. She takes care of the wounds immediately. Then the tall blonde ran back to Catra and attacked Corrupt Catra. She stumbles a little and freezes when she hears a crying baby. Even the infected She-Ra froze and looked at the corrupt Catra. But she shakes her head and continues to attack.

  
  


___

  
  
  


Star teleports to Castaspella with Zeal and Lynn. She immediately went to Revali and looked down at him in shock. " _ N-No! Revali! _ " she got on her knees in front of his bed and cried a lot. Lynn kneels down to her and hugs her. Zeal set up his equipment and started typing. " _ We can open a stable portal Adora! There you can send the two back in their dimension! _ " Zeal exclaimed, speaking into a small headset.

  
  


__

  
  
  


Adora nodded over the other line. And attacked her distracted Corrupt Catra, who staggered back and came to. Then she attacks back and has a small tear on the corner of her eye.

  
  


" _ You come back where you came from! _ " Adora shouted and knocked the mask off the corrupted Catra with one blow. She grabbed her cheek and noticed the cut. Then her ears perk up again as a baby screams again. She-Ra takes the chance, Zeal immediately opens a portal, and then she pushes the corrupt Catra inside. " _ No! My Ba-! _ " the portal closes faster than you could talk. The infected She-Ra looked at her in shock and became extremely angry. " _ You bastards !! _ " She screamed, but then popped up in front of her star who seems crying and angry. She gave the She-Ra doppelganger a magic push and shoved them into a portal. " _ This is for what you did to my friend and his family !! _ ", the portal closes and Star is shaking all over.

  
  


She turns to both of them and teleports them to the infirmary. " _ Revali urgently needs your help Queen Adora! _ " Adora transforms back into herself and goes to Revali. Castaspella looks sadly at the floor. " _ I'm sorry Adora ... I did everything I could, but ... _ " The tall blonde inhales sharply and kneels to Revali, I took her in her arms as soon as she was holding Catra. And leaned her forehead against Revali his. " _ Hey ... you can't give up yet, my son ... We still have so much to do ... _ ", a tear ran down her cheek and used her magic. The symbol of her and Revali, the symbol of the heart of Etheria, shines brightly.

  
  


Revali takes a deep breath, but does not wake up. His leg, which luckily they still had, could be used again. But she couldn't save his ear. Hordak took Revali from Adora and laid him back on the bed. He looks to the crowd present. " _ Entrapta and Castaspella will take care of the rest. Go back to the conference room. Queen Glimmer and Angella are waiting there. We'll call you if something happens. _ " Catra helped Adora up and went to the conference room.

  
  


Glimmer turns and walks towards the group, " _ How is Revali? _ " - " _ Adora was able to save him, but he is still sleeping .. _ ." replies Catra and sits down on a bench with Adora. Angella went up to them both, this time holding the bundle that Glimmer and Bow had found earlier. " _ We have something for both of you .. _ " She kneels down next to them and hands them the bundle.

  
  


Confused, both looked at each other and Catra took it. She unzips it slightly, and a little meow sounds. "W-what ?!" Adora looked down at the little kitten in surprise. The brunette froze and gently caressed the little kitten.

  
  


" _ Where did you get that from? _ " - " _ Glimmer and I stormed the main base and found it in the tent of your doppelganger ... It seems to be their child, so your attack has been delayed. _ ", Bow said hesitantly and pointed to the kitten.

  
  


The little kitten meowed again and whimpered. " _ It seems like it's hungry, give it to me and we'll look for milk. _ " - " _ N-No, it's OK, she can take my milk, my body still reacts to it. If I still had my cub ...  _ "said Catra and hugged it. Angella nodded happily. They are preparing that they wanted to take a test later. Everyone was not one hundred percent sure whether it wasn't a child with Revali after all and whether it had their DNA.

  
  


___

  
  
  


Thanks to Entrapta, Adora and Catra know that the baby is not Revali's child and, with a surprising result, is identical to their DNA.

  
  


By the end of the day, Revali was placed in a vegetative state. Star didn't leave his side all night.

  
  


Star lay down in bed with Revali and hummed her song. " _ Please ... wake up … _ " 


	12. Tough Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that nothing came for a long time!  
> My helper who looked over my terrible translation had to jump off because she has problems.
> 
> That's why I apologize if there are any inconsistencies.  
> I am open to questions and answer every comment!
> 
> When I can be reached on Twitter.
> 
> Twitter : @Revalios_DE

**Tough Times**

  
  
  
  


A few months have now passed, 6 months to be precise. Glimmer and Bow correct the destroyed villages with Adora. Catra had stayed in the realm of Half Moon and never let her kitten out of sight. The little one always had the corrupt parts on my face. They very much hoped that they would disappear soon.

  
  


I, however, stayed at Revali's bed. Took care of him and held his hand. He was still in a coma and there was no sign of him waking up anytime soon. Every night I lay with him, caressing his cheek and humming his song.

  
  


Since he was in a coma, I rarely found sleep. I was afraid that he would soon wake up.

  
  


___

  
  
  


Glimmer and Bow were worried. You haven't seen or heard from your daughter in months. The servants told them that she hadn't even touched her food recently. This alerted the two to go to the infirmary immediately. From the sealed window they saw Star lying next to Revali and crying.

  
  


It broke both hearts. Bow asked Glimmer to contact Adam. On one side, Adora needs his help and they need the experienced doctors from his country.

  
  


The queen agreed and went in alone to her daughter. " _ Sweetheart, how are you? _ " Star spoke of Revali's bed and wiped his face. Star sniffed briefly and looked at Revali. " _ I'm fine Mam ... _ " - " _ When is the last time you recharged?" _ Glimmer gently touches the daughter's cheek and looks at herself. The complete gleam in her daughter's eyes have disappeared and are swollen from crying. The queen sighs and hugs Star. Her daughter hugs the little woman tightly and buries her face in her mother's shoulder. She wept again and this time with all her soul.

  
  


___

  
  
  


Bow made it into the conversation room with Adora and contacted Adam. After a few minutes of waiting, he went to the device.

  
  


A slightly muscular man with a small scar on his cheek, sky-blue eyes like Adora's and a powerful deep voice greets both of them. " _ Hey sister! Bow! What's up, it's been a long time since we talked. _ " He brushes his slightly dark blond hair and leans back against his chair. Adora sighs sadly. " _ We had some problems ... _ " Adora explained the situation to him and Adam straightened up. His eyes widened with every line that came out of Adora's mouth.

  
  


The tall man swallowed hard and almost in his face. " _ I'll come over, Entrapta tells you that I want to use her teleporter. I'm there for you Adora, by the way, when it comes to my little nephew, I like to move mountains! _ " The same tall blonde giggles. She knows he could do it. Adora nodded and then says goodbye to Adam, next she called with Bow Entrapta ..

  
  


___

  
  
  


Glimmer waits with Star for Adora to come with Finn. Both usually visit Revali, since Catra does not want to travel with the kitten. Mara helped out her mother and Finn doesn't want to leave Bright Moon without Revali.

  
  


Adora almost tenderly on Glimmers and Star's shoulder. "Treat yourself to a break. We will now take care of him and if something happens we will let you know" Star looks shocked, Glimmer would be nodded.  _ "I don't want to leave Revali's site! _ " The Queen teleporters her and her daughte _ r to the runestone. Irritated, the princess looked around and angrily looked at her mother. "Honey, it doesn't help if you die by his bed .. Charge yourself up and eat more again .. _ " Glimmer looked at her desperately and shivered slightly with her hands. Star saw the Queen's movement and became calm. She went to the runestone. " _ Do you think Revali will remember us when he wakes up? _ " - " _ Honey, we don't want to think about that at all, okay? Revali has been through so much that he will survive it. _ " Glimmer caresses her daughter.

  
  


As evening slowly fell, the little woman brought her daughter to the dining room, where this time Catra was sitting. It was brought here from Swift Wind. Melog lay on Catra's feet and looked up as Star approached him. Melog purrs loudly and gave a high-pitched meow, he cuddles Star's pages and pushes her to her chair. " _ Melog wants you to eat. She seems very worried about you. _ " said Catra.

  
  


Next Adora walked into the room with Finn, Adam and Mara, who is on her arms, and looked at her wife with a smile. She put Mara down and walked up to her Magicat's wife and kissed her. Adora held out a hand and also welcomed the bundle that was sleeping in her arms. " _ Is that the little one you meant? _ " Adam asked and gently stroked the ball of fur. Catra hummed in agreement and rocked the little one. " _ Mom, when will my little sister get their names? _ " - " _ As soon as your big brother is up ... Or the time has come. _ " said Adora and caresses Mara. The little Magicat girl looked sad and looked at the kitten. She then went to her seat.

  
  


Adam came closer to Catra and smiled at her. " _ Well, how are you, I heard from Finn and Adora what happened _ " - " _ Hey Adam, I'm really fine, this kitten really helps me to cope with my grief. But my biggest worry is Revali ...  _ "Adam nodded at Catra's words and pokes the kitten on the nose and then sat down next to Star.

  
  


The dinner passed calmly and without any problems. Star yawned for a long time and got up. " _ I will go to Revali again .. _ " - " _ I'm sorry, Princess, but that's not possible now. My doctors are taking care of him. _ " He had grabbed her arm and was looking at her. The princess looked at him and withdrew her arm. Angry at the news, she caught up in her room. Everyone at the table looked at each other and looked sad. They could understand Star’s situation well.

  
  


Glimmer raised her voice. " _ If Revali doesn't wake up, maybe I should get the two Anulates engaged and find a new partner for her _ ." - " _ You can't do that! The two love each other and only Revali can make them happy! _ " Finn jumped up from her seat. Adora gently touches Finn's arm to calm you down. " _ Come down, honey ... _ " - " _ No! I believe that Revali will wake up with Star! _ " She growled angrily and went to Mara. She clings to Finn and looks at her parents. " _ Brother mustn't go! He promised to play with me ... And Star was always so happy by his side ... _ " Trembling hugged Mara, Finn.. Catra got up and kneels by both of them. She explained that she felt the same way. The Queen apologizes and sighs in despair, " _ I'll give it 3 years. And Star too. If I notice that nothing is coming we will show Revali's devices. _ "

  
  


Everyone held their breath but agreed to the whole situation.

  
  


Then the groups split up. Adora goes to the villages with Adam and helps there. Catra stayed with her children. Glimmer and Bow go into the fireplace room.

  
  


However, Star has snuck out of her room and goes to the infirmary. The doctors Adam brought with him were finished and left the room. She snuck in and brushed Revali's furry face, then lay down to him. Star buried her face in Revali's neck and stroked his injured ear. She was almost sad about it. That is the only point that Adora somehow couldn't restore. The tall blonde heroine said that it could be because he was cut by her sword. But she was able to heal his wound on his stomach ...

  
  


" _ Revali ... When you wake up ... Let's finally get out of the whole thing and just take care of ourselves ... Get married, start a family ... _ " She winced when she felt a blanket over her and looked at Catra, who was smiling at her. " _ I think he'll wake up soon. Take a rest, little one, I'm not telling anyone you're here. _ " The brunette Magicat woman strokes Star's hair. Star hugs the clawed hand and smiles tiredly. The little woman cuddled closely to the Magicat and immediately fell asleep.

  
  


Catra looked at the two a little longer, " _ Adora ... Do you really want the mica to switch off the devices? _ "

  
  
  


___

  
  


It's been 1 year since Revali was put into a coma. Catra and Adora announced the name for their 4th child's 1st birthday. The little one that comes from her past tense is officially called Zero. She keeps her family busy. Only Star can calm her down, or a shirt from Revali. " _ It's really weird that she jumps on the shirt. _ " - " _ Well, he was always around the two of them back then. That's what the Horde supporters said. _ ", Adora nods in agreement to Star. The Princess of Bright Moon gently caresses the little Magicat Baby behind the ear.

  
  


Catra came into the room and smiled at the sight. " _ I really hope I can see you with a little kitten in my arms soon, honey. _ " She giggled and took Zero from her to give her the bottle.

  
  


I sighed at Catra's testimony. My belief is slowly gone that Revali will wake up at some point and we could create something cute ...

  
  


" _ Revali's condition has still not improved. I'm slowly losing the belief that He will ever wake up Queen Catra ... _ " Stars were carefully lifted up by Catra and she smiled gently. The brunette kissed the little woman on the forehead. Adora gave Star's shoulder a light squeeze and she smiled encouragingly. " _ We will move Revali here with Entrapta help ... Glimmer and Bow would understand if you wanted to stay with him .. _ ." - " _ Thanks for the offer, but my parents need me there. However I will come to visit often _ . "

  
  


Star left the room and walked around town. While Adora and Catra looked at each other. They agreed and the brunette said it.

  
  


" _ I think she's slowly giving up on Revali ... _ "


	13. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that nothing came for a long time!  
> My helper who looked over my terrible translation had to jump off because she has problems.
> 
> That's why I apologize if there are any inconsistencies.  
> I am open to questions and answer every comment!
> 
> When I can be reached on Twitter.
> 
> Twitter : @Revalios_DE

**Memories**

It's only been 2 years since Revali was in a coma. Star hasn't come around since Revali's implementation after Half Moon. His condition has also critically deteriorated. However, Half Moon's empire never gave up and held a large memorial service with offerings on the day of his coma.

Catra was sitting by Revali's bed and stroking his hair. She sighed sadly, Finn has gone traveling with Flora and the rest of the “Best Friends Squad”. Mara is with her private tutor in the library. "  _ Revali ... The time is getting closer, why don't you just wake up ... Your little sister is waiting for you to get to know her big brother ..  _ " Catra puffed at the statement and slightly hops a leg as she balances Zero on it. Zero bubbles small bubbles out of her mouth and holds Revali's bedspread with her other hand. The Magicat looks down at Zero with a smile and strokes her hair.

A metallic shrill meow came from the door and Melog entered the room. She wags her tail slightly and nudges her head against Catra's base. “  _ Perfuma are waiting for me right? Can you pay attention to Zero and Revali?  _ ”- '  **_I can do it! Have fun with your session!_ ** 'Meows Melog, jumped on Revali's bed and curled up. The brunette woman lays her baby to Melog and gave it a kiss on the forehead. The golem licked Zero's cheek lightly and distracted her with her tail. "I'll be right back .." She gave Revali a kiss on the cheek and left the room.

Melog looks at Revali and lays his head on the Magicat's thigh. Then Melog's head snaps up and meows purring. He sees how Revali's hand had moved briefly and then purred much louder. '  **_That's a good sign!_ ** 'He knows he had to tell Catra that later.

But after a few days later, Revali did not move again ...

  
  


___

Star walked through the garden as always. She looked at all the flowers that were blooming there. She could hear children laughing and turned around. She sat her little brother Orion running around and two children from town with him. He played happily with the two of them and stomped on a flower that she had planted with Revali. “  _ Orion! Watch what you are doing!  _ "She went up to him angrily and grabbed his arm. Orion looked at her in shock and tears came into his eyes. “  _ E-I'm sorry sister….  _ "Startled, Star let go and stepped away from him. “  _ You don't have to be sorry. Just watch where you step ...  _ “She quickly ran into the lock to her room and threw herself on the bed. Tears ran from her eyes and hugged Revali's cuddly toy.

Not a day went by where she couldn't think of Him. Despite being in a coma for two years, his scent was still in her bed and on the cuddly toy. Sometimes she would have liked to go to Half Moon and visit Revali. Touched his face or felt his body warmth.

Some time ago, she learned from Angella that her parents wanted to cancel the engagement. She still couldn't believe that they just decided it over her head. Also, she couldn't understand why she should split up with so many other guys. Soldiers from their unit, the princes from other areas or planets.

She was exhausted from meeting other guys. Nobody was like Revali. Nobody had endured the suffering like him and was still able to love her. He was tender to her, gave her the time she needed. The princes or men they met were only concerned with their looks and showing off their strength.

Star sighs loudly and gets up from the bed and brushes the tears from his face. Revali was her best friend and later partner. Showed his scars openly and was not ashamed when he went to the queen's dining table with tousled hair that he only had while he was sleeping. Her mother once said that she would have accepted Revali too, had he not been the son of Adora and Catra. She knew He was perfect for her.

A redness spreads over her cheek. She had to think of how she brought him her father's swimming trunks so they could go swimming. There she saw his well-built body and the swimming trunks were real, tight on him. She could never forget her first kiss. It was so inexperienced and rough, also a little toothy. His fangs were out because he smiled when he kissed. Star could never forget what his scars felt like on his face. Every time she woke up before him and looked at him in bed, she gently ran her finger over her. At the same time she imagined what it would be like to have a child with him. Whether it would have a similar appearance to Magicat or would it be more like her.

She sighed long and jumped off the bed. Her gaze went to the clock and her eyes widened. “  _ Shit! I forgot the meeting with Frosta and Catra!  _ “She quickly changed and ran to the meeting room. There she met on both and smiled slightly.

“  _ Sorry I'm late. I totally forgot the time on my walk. What did you want to talk about?  _ ”-“  _ Mhhh, it's about a small rebellion by former Horde supporters. And statements from residents of Etheria.  _ "Catra wasn't looking at Star and was looking at the card on the table for it. With her clawed finger she pointed at places. “  _ There are still people there who rebel and there….  _ “The Queen of Half Moon paused for a moment. “  _ Some citizens from different regions of Ethiopia wanted the Revali's device to be turned off immediately. I feel like back then when I was pregnant with him ... Nobody wanted him on Etheria.  _ ”She rubbed the back of her neck where the scar was. Frosta looks worriedly at Catra and then looks at Star. “  _ The most resistance was in Bright Moon. Revali's condition has temporarily improved. According to Entrapta, it might not be long now…  _ ”

Star froze at the statement. Her heart jumps at the news that Revali's condition is improving, but her heart contracts too from the suggestion that Etheria is repelling Revali again. She looked angrily at both of them. “  _ Why do you want to reject him again?  _ ”-“  _ Since he had worked with our alter ego ...  _ “Catra counters and looks at Star. Her anger immediately faded from her face and silently nodded. She sat in her seat and looked at the map. She doesn't want to be the person who decides Revali dies. She had to think of something. “  _ Would the population be satisfied if we declared him a prisoner? That he will get his sentence as soon as he finally wakes up?  _ "Catra reiterated the word 'He' softly and clicked her tongue. She leaves a call that leads to Adora and the rest of the crew. Star immediately got up from her seat and bowed. “  _ Good morning Queen Glimmer, Queen Adora and King Bow. What do you think of my idea?  _ "She raised her head slightly and looked at the screen.

“  _ It's a good idea, Princess Star. I think that would make the population easier. I also think that his room should be guarded first, Catra.  _ “Adora put her fingers on her chin to think about it and looked at Catra. The Queen of Half Moon looked at Adora, startled. She would never have the heart to have her own son guarded. “  _ B-But Adora!  _ ”-“  _ We have no other choice, Catra .. I don't like the idea either. We all know he was made to do this with magic. But we can't look over that he killed innocent people!  _ “Adora was people and almost put two fingers between her eyes. A loud growl can be heard in the meeting room. Catra and Melog growled, Melog's color changing from a pleasant blue to an aggressive red. The woman lashed her tail furiously and glared at Adora. “  _ What about me? When I was Force Captain back then, I also had innocent people killed in my name! I was forgiven for saving your ass back then. I'm disappointed in you ... Dummy ...  _ ”She turned around with a disappointed look and quickly left the room with Melog. You could see the tall blonde approaching the screen and calling out her wife's name.

Desperate by the situation, Star bit her lower lip and looked between the two. “  _ I'll see Queen Adora after her, we'll hear from you tomorrow.  _ "She quickly hung up the phone and followed the angry Magicat woman.

At some point Catra stopped in the garden and walked towards the flowers that her brother had trampled on earlier. “  _ You know… These are the first flowers Adora gave me back then. They were also part of our bridal bouquet back then ... Who did you get them from?  _ ”-“  _ Revali gave me the presents when we were officially engaged. Along with this engagement bracelet.  _ “She rolls up her sleeve and shows the bracelet, which was engraved with the symbol of the heart of Etheria. “  _ Did he do it himself?  _ ”Catra got up and touched it. Star nodded and brushed over it in love. “Yeah  _ he did. When I asked him about the symbol, I saw the heart of the Etheria symbol on his chest for the first time.  _ “She smiled at Catra and noticed that the brunette had calmed down. They sat down together and Star talked about her and Revali. Catra told her about the incident 28 years ago. That Revali was not planned beforehand and only became her child by chance. They knew they would never have a son like him again.

Hours passed before Scorpia cut off the conversation with a little crying Zero. “  _ Wild Cat… She just won't stop crying, I've done everything but nothing helps!  _ “The Magicat woman giggled, humming and sat up to take Zero. She rocked Zero gently and purred reassuringly. However, Zero just didn't stop crying. Star thought about how she can help and hums the song, which Revali had often hummed before. It worked like a miracle and the two women looked at Star in surprise. The brunette tenderly passed her cub to Star and watched as the young woman gently rocked the baby. Star looks down at Zero in love and gently strokes her cheek. “He seems to have fallen asleep immediately. The two older women sighed in relief and giggled. “  _ You would make a good mother. I can really introduce you with such a small MAgicat bundle.  _ "Said Catra cheer up and caress Zero's cheek. The little woman put on a sad look and sighed sadly. "  _ I don't know ... You said that his condition had improved, but there is no guarantee that he would wake up anytime soon .. Mam is desperately looking for a replacement ...  _ " Scorpia looked at Star and caressed her gently with her scissor hands, she smiled gently at her. Catra also puts a hand on the other shoulder and smiles encouragingly.

___

After Adora returned with her team, she carried out her idea. Revali was guarded, Catra was the only one who got access with her. After his awakening, he must be given a penalty that the citizens were allowed to decide.


	14. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that nothing came for a long time!  
> My helper who looked over my terrible translation had to jump off because she has problems.
> 
> That's why I apologize if there are any inconsistencies.  
> I am open to questions and answer every comment!
> 
> When I can be reached on Twitter.
> 
> Twitter : @Revalios_DE
> 
> Attention!  
> This chapter contains nsfw material!

**Awakening**

In a few months it will be 3 years after Revali fell into a coma. There was no improvement in his condition as in the past 2 years. But there have been some changes in Etheria.

Star canceled engagement to Revali earlier than expected.

Queen Glimmer announced that she is now engaged to a Magicat soldier and the wedding will be ready in 6 months. There was much talk in the neighboring kingdoms about this decision. The cancellation broke the alliance with Half Moon, Queen Adora also announced that they will leave the Princesses Alliance for the time being. This action also follows Scorpia's and Mermista's realms. This was an action on a large scale, Half Moon are working closely with the other two well-worn realms.

Finn went to her parents. “  _ Mam, Mom, was that a good idea?  _ ”-“  _ I don't know Finn, but I can't accept this action with Star. I'm completely disappointed with Star ..  _ ”The Queen sighs and slid down her throne a little. Catra looked just as concerned and caressed Adora's cheek. Everyone in the empire was disappointed. The magicat she was going to marry was not popular in the empire because he hated children. He had his family shut down many homes until he himself was banished from the empire.

___

3 months passed, now it's officially 3 years, it was also Finn's and Revali's nineteenth birthday.

If Finn's birthday were celebrated in the castle, but also Revali's birthday, what would happen in his room.

Revali's body lights up. The symbol, the heart of Theria, shines brightly across his chest. The room is echoed through by a loud gasp. The Magicat stands up and almost on his chest. Looked around him confused and panted heavily. “  _ W-What happened?  _ ”He easily noticed a prick in his left ear and reached out. “  _ There was something….  _ "Gently he took everything off himself and walked across the room. It was his room and it was full of equipment and a few letters. Slowly he went to a red letter and picked it up.

**Dear Queen Adora and Queen Catra,**

**I would like to cancel my engagement to Prince Revali of Half Moon with immediate effect.**

**I will soon marry the Magicat, Lento and this bond with Revali stands in my way. Please understand, everyone in Bright Moon knows that Revali won't wake up from his coma. After 3 years we should finally let him go.**

**Drawn by**

**Princess Star of Bright Moon**

At the letter, a cold shiver ran down his back, the hair on his back was raised. His star gave up on him and canceled the engagement. A growl built up in his chest and he was trembling with anger. “  _ Did she never love me ?!  _ "Furious, he jumped out of the window of his room and crept on four paws through the trees and left his realm.

As fast as he could he ran to Bright Moon. His stomach hurt as well as his ear. Despite being in a three-year coma, he was still not completely cured. But he didn't care at all at the moment. The anger and disappointment overwhelmed the pain and moved it forward.

Then he came after a few minutes, to be precise, he mastered the path that otherwise takes 4 hours in just 2 hours. He jumped to the balcony of Star's room and saw her kiss someone else. Revali's eyes widen and freeze to death. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Until Star closes the door to her room and leans against the door sadly.

“  _ Now or never ...!  _ “He jumped over the balcony and walked towards her. “  _ Star! You really want to leave me for such a fool ?!  _ "Star froze from her position and looked at him with wide eyes. She quickly put her hands over her mouth and tears flowed from her cheek. “  _ R-Rev? B-is it really you?  _ ”-“  _ Who else? DT? Tzee, I thought you knew me.  _ “He crosses his arms in front of his body and shifts his weight on his left leg. She went up to him perplexed and almost to his face. Immediately she jerked her hand back and more tears came out of her eyes. “  _ You are alive! B-But since when ?!  _ “He took her hand and wrote down her cue, what they made up as a child. “  _ S-2 hours ago today, shit Revali you have to go back!  _ "Angrily, he shakes his head and walks over to her, pushing her to the wall and grabbing her hand. “  _ I've read what's going to happen to me. But Star… Star, give me this one night that you promised me 3 years ago…  _ ”His anger disappeared from his eyes and looked at her pleadingly.

She saw in his eyes and noticed the lustful look. She bit her own lip carefully and nodded reluctantly. Then she would be kissed stormily by Revali. After 3 years she noticed his rough and warm lips again pressing against hers. In the stormy kiss, they took a short breath and then continued with a French kiss.

Revali gently stroked down Star's waist with his free hand to slip his hand under the hem of the T-shirt. Revali feels his way to your bra and also slips under it to knead the breasts that are waiting for him there. Under that touch, she moaned into the kiss. Star fidgets slightly, closing the gap between her legs. With a jerk Revali lifted Star on his hip and carried her to the bed. A growl escaped his chest when he smelled the other magicat. Immediately he breaks away from the kiss and marked Star on her neck down to her neckline. 

Both undress out of frustrating need and snuggle up again. He kissed Star again with relish and massaged her breasts, placing the tops of her breasts between his thumb and forefinger. Whimpering, Star moaned into the kiss and jerked her hips up. Revali pressed his member lightly against Star's moist shaft. Again Star groaned loudly and whimpered Revali's name into it. "  _ P-Please release me Revali .. I want to feel you in me ...  _ " Revali did not have to say this twice and gently penetrated the wet shaft with the tip. Exhaled, Star gasped and moved the limb towards him. Grinning from the situation, Revali looked down and slowly entered and was amazed that everything fit in her in one go. He thrusts greedily into her and Star writhes under him, she claws firmly into the sheet, he

kissed Star's neck carefully and continued marking her, puffing, he kissed the lower base of her ear and whispered lovely in her ear. “  _ S-shit you up too good for me…. I-I love you so much Star.  _ ”Slowly he found a rhythm as he continued to pump into her. With each additional thrust, Star groaned his name louder and louder until she whined. “  _ Y-yes ..! S-shit,  _ _   
_ _ I-I'm coming R-Revali ~  _ “She  _ hugged  _ his neck  _ tightly  _ and panted hotly on his neck. A chill overwhelms him and he now thrusts much faster and deeper. Then he finally found her point, it took a few thrusts for both to orgasm. Revali fills Star and moves his hips slightly to come down from the orgasm.

He stayed in Star for a few minutes until he slowly and carefully pulled his member out of her. Star gasped and wailed in disappointment as the pressure inside her disappeared. Revali lay down next to Star and lovingly caressed her cheek. “  _ Revali… I can't cancel this engagement… As much as I would, but it's impossible…  _ ” - “  _ B-But Star!  _ "Disappointed, he sits up and was shocked when he hears voices outside the door. “  _ Princess, are you okay? Queen Glimmer would like to talk to you.  _ "Immediately the princess started up and gasped briefly as a hot liquid flows out of here below. “  _ II will be right there, I'm moving!  _ “She looks quickly at Revali and gets dressed. “  _ I'm sorry, Revali… But you have to go ..  _ ” - “  _ Are you kidding me ?!  _ “He got angry again and raised his voice slightly. Star immediately puts her hands over his mouth. Immediately he hit her away. “  _ Okay, if that's how you want it. But I'll tell you one thing ... I never want to see you again!  _ “He pushed her off and got dressed, then jumped out the window before Star could say anything.

She lay on her bed crying and whimpering. Glimmer entered the room immediately and asked what was going on, but Star couldn't tell her.

  
  


___

  
  


Revali went back to his room and sat on his bed. Hot tears ran down his cheek and dripped from his chin. He still can't make Star's decision. He wants to get away, far away from her.

The door swung open and his family stood at the door. He looked sadly at his mothers. “  _ M-Mam… M-Mom… I made a mistake…  _ ” - “  _ Revali you are awake!  _ ”Adora immediately approached him. Catra sniffed the air in the room and noticed his situation. “  _ You read the letter and went to Star?  _ “The blonde broke away from the hug and looked at him. “  _ Revali?  _ ”His shoulders sagged and he nodded, caught out. Immediately he said what he did. Finn covered Zero's ears and looked at her brother in surprise and concern.

His family nodded in agreement and said they will keep it to themselves. They also told him that they had to let them know that he was awake because of his trial.

“  _ Mam… Mom… I just want to get as far away as possible… Would it be possible to travel to the Magicat realm for some time?  _ ”Adora looked at Catra and nodded. “  _ Of course that would be possible. I think Finn and Flora wouldn't mind accompanying you.  _ ”-“  _ Exactly! Then we can explore the secrets of our culture!  _ “Finn held Revali's hand tightly. After a long time he smiles and thanks.

____

A few days later was the trial. Was involved with Star and her fiancé. Revali stood rigidly in the middle and listened to everything. “  _ Be silent! I Revali, son of Queen Adora and Queen Catra. The only prince of Half Moon, challenges myself to the planet of Magicat, for an indefinite period. The only thing I want my sibling ... Finn to be able to decide what my exile is over. Together with my sibling, I will explore the planet on behalf of Half Moon.  _ “He looks cold and serious at Queen Glimmer. The council and the queen followed his request.

Star approached him. “  _ II are you serious ?!  _ ”She yelled at him and then Adora pushed her away. “  _ Enough, you've clearly done enough to him!  _ ”The tall blonde woman took Revali and went to Darla with him. Star stood there in shock, she had never been attacked so angrily by Adora.

____

2 months passed and Star went to visit Castaspella because she was not feeling well recently. When she got up one morning and gave it up, Castaspella examined it. Castaspella generally spoke a lot, but this time she was extremely calm. Star looked at her and was amazed. “  _ Great aunt, what's going on?  _ ”-“  _ Star… You are pregnant and it seems like two months ago… It's not Lento's child, right?  _ “The little woman froze and looked at Castaspella with wide eyes. The news struck her like a revelation. The last day of nausea the appetite increased just because she was pregnant. She was pregnant ... Pregnant with Revali's child. Slowly she brushes her stomach down and almost to the place where her child should be. “  _ E-It's Revali's kid ... shit Castaspella what should I do?  _ "-"  _ Well ... You can have it aborted or you can carry it to life and give the baby away ... It's not good for your reputation as a princess ...  _ "Star didn't like either option, but she doesn't want to have the only present from Revali have an abortion. “  _ II will carry it out…  _ ”

A few days later, Adora and Catra came to Mystacor to relax from their daily routine. At the hot springs they meet Star, who looks at both of them frozen and puts her hands protectively in front of her stomach. The brunette Magicat wrinkled her nose and went to Star. “  _ You smell like Revali, but somehow you don't. Wait!  _ “Immediately a switch was in Catra's head and went to Star. “  _ You are pregnant! And that with Revalis child!  _ "Shivering pulled Star out of her grip and clutched her stomach. She just nodded and looked away. “  _ II will carry it out… but not raise it…  _ ” - “  _ What are you going to do with the child?  _ “Adora sounds from behind in a rougher voice. This made the little woman flinch and look at both of them whimpering. “  _ II don't know, I can't raise it! K-Can you do it for me?  _ "Catra bit her lower lip and growled slightly but nodded in agreement.

They later made a contract with Castaspella that the baby would be brought into their care after the birth.

____

It was another seven months before Star traveled to Mystacor on the day of her delivery. She told her husband and family to take some time to relax.

There she was, on a soft bed, in labor. Any concentration in her core made her scream. Even if she knows that Adora and Catra hate her, they hold both hands tight. She was there for a good 2 hours until it finally started. Castaspella tells her to press. She whimpered at every concentration and every time she had to press. After a good 1 ½ hours she was extremely weak, the kitten hadn't moved a single bit. Puffing, she looked at the ceiling. "  _ I-I can't anymore ... I-I don't want to ...  _ " she cried and stepped away from time to time. Catra caresses her cheek and Star looks at her. "  _ Keep trying, for the good of your child ... It is yours and Revali's child ...  _ " Reassuringly, Catra began to purr and the little woman continued to push.

At last the little head came, and piece by piece the rest. Then followed by a loud splash and a little wailing meow, the baby was there. It was special. It was divided in two colors and really small and narrow. Castaspella cuts off the umbilical cord and gently washes the baby until she brought it to Star wrapped in a towel. She put the baby on Star's chest, she looked at it in astonishment. Exhausted, she snorted and gently caressed the cute little ears. "  _ I-It's so tiny and so soft ..  _ " She gasped breathlessly and looked at Catra. “  _ T-Take good care of him…  _ ” - “  _ What should he be called Star? ..  _ ” Catra carefully took the little one and noticed how the hands of the rightful mother twitched. “  _ Revali told me one thing ... If he ever had a child and it was a boy ... He would call it Hugolios ... His best friend, in the days of the Hordes followers, was called that.  _ ”The couple nodded and left the room with Hugolios. As soon as they had left it the little one cried. It knew it was moving away from its mother.

Star lay on the bed and started crying. She knew she wouldn't see her baby again. It was her only stop during the time she was married to Lento. Now that support was gone and screamed the whole corridor.

A few days later she went back to Bright Moon and was further teased by Lento. He was not interested in Star and had fun with other women in the villages around the castle.

Star threw herself on the bed and almost against her stomach. “  _ It feels so ... So empty ... I miss my baby and Revali.  _ . ”

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Here Revali's appearance in its original form after 10 Chapters.**

****


	15. Carefree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that nothing came for a long time!  
> My helper who looked over my terrible translation had to jump off because she has problems.
> 
> That's why I apologize if there are any inconsistencies.  
> I am open to questions and answer every comment!
> 
> When I can be reached on Twitter.
> 
> Twitter : @Revalios_DE

**Carefree**

3 years passed while Hugolios were with Catra and Adora. Often when they contact Revali and Finn, they would send Hugo and Zero out of the room. Revali does not yet know that Hugolios has been in the world for 3 years and is his son. They didn't find the right moment to tell him.

Hugolios took his time running and Zero was always at his side to support him. They were best friends and just can't sleep alone. Little Magicat is happy about every present he gets for a birthday or other special day from his mom. He knew who his mom was, but he was never allowed to call her or her mom.

Adora packed a few things and picked up Hugolios. “ _Now little one, today we're going on a little family trip to Bright Moon again._ “The two-colored Magicat hopped for joy and cuddles to Adora, he purrs happily.

So much has passed on Etheria in the 3 years. Star's marriage ended when it was found out that Lento was expecting children from 5 different women. Glimmer often apologized to Adora and Catra for not believing them. They rebuilt the Princesses Alliance and had their first meeting again today after 4 years. There they wanted to discuss Revali and his offense again.

____

After a 4 hour walk, the family finally arrived. Hugolios jumped next to Zero and held her hand. “ _Well, whoever comes first can come to the meeting today!_ "Adora giggled at Catra's testimony and watched the two little Magicat run off. Amazingly, both arrived at the same time and were allowed to the meeting together.

Zero jumped on Catra's lap and looked over the table. Hugolios was picked up by Adora and draped on her lap. His little eyes searched the room until he saw Star. He energetically wags his two-tone tail and purred loudly. Star gives him a quick look and a smile. Which made him purr even louder. The princess had to giggle softly, if Glimmer and Bow were the little reputation. “ _You brought the little one back with you. When will you finally tell us where you got it from. His coat of paint is so confusing._ ”-“ _We will tell you when the time comes._ “The brunette looked at the two of them and caressed Hugo. This hugs her hand and purrs happily. Unexpectedly, Star approached Hugo and caressed him. Hugo looked at her astonished and hugs this touch closely. A small tear ran from his eye and looked at her. She looked at him and then went back to her parents.

Scorpia was the last to enter the room and cleared her throat. “ _Do we want to start now? We would switch on Revali Live._ "Adora looked worriedly down at Hugolios and beckons Zero over. She saw her mother's sign and nodded. With a slight butt wobble, she hopped off Catra's lap and went to Hugo. Giggling, she whispered what put him in his ear and led him out of the room. Star looked back sadly and leaned over to Adora's side. “ _You still haven't said anything to Revali?_ “The blonde shakes her head and focuses on Scorpia. “ _That's a good idea._ “

Revali was added with Finn. He looked quite skinny and had huge dark circles. Finn looked healthier next to him. Star worried and realized what was wrong.

“ _Revali tell us what you can remember._ ”-“ _Well .. I can remember the portal as Queen Angella and Adora went through it. The corrupt Catra attacked me. Her claws were sharp. For some reason, the infected Adora came along and they both struck me down. They used the existing portal and came here. I can only remember that…. That mother brought me back ... "_

He swayed slightly and looked at the ground. All the princesses got up quickly. “ _Finn, what about Revali?_ ”-“ _Mom, since we've been here, Revali doesn't feel well. It's like the planet is repelling him._ "He looked down at Revali worried and supported him.

Entrapta paced up and down, then flicked her hair.

“ _Exactly! Revali was taken there as an egg, but he was born here and Revali is bound here by the '_ **_Heart of Etheria_ ** _'. He is now the heart of Etheria with Adora. Adora can travel around thanks to She-Ra, only he is bound here. So if he stays there longer, he will die and Etheria will be harmed._ ”

Glimmer immediately ordered Finn and Flora to return, but Revali refused. “ _I'm staying! I can't_ leave yet- ”He was interrupted when the door to the meeting room opened and Zero entered with Hugolios. Both looked anxiously at all the people. Hugolios, looked at Revali and He at him. Suddenly Revali coughs and holds his hand in front of it, but you can see blood splashing through. Star went to the monitor as she jumped from her seat. “ _Swing your god damn bum over here!_ ”-“ _Why should I ?!_ Revali hissed in response. Hugolios ran to Star's leg out of reflex. She winced at the touch and looked down. Unintentionally she cooed at him and looked at the others. Determined, she picked up Hugolios and looked at Revali. " _Your family needs you, Revali ... We need you ..._ " Gingerly she hugged Hugolios, who snuggled tightly against her, purring loudly. The little one looked at Revali and wagged his tail.

Everyone but Adora and Catra held their breath. Queen Glimmer got up and looked at her daughter. “ _Is that true?_ ”Star just nodded and turned to her mother with Hugo in her arms. The little Magicat boy looked at the queen and cuddled with Star. Catra got up and laid a shoulder on Adora. “ _His name is Hugolios, Star gave birth to him 3 years ago in Mystacor. It is confirmed that it is Revali's son ... We took him in because Star was worried about the name of her family._ ”Bow got up and walked over to his daughter and caressed her cheek. Then he looked at Revali and Hugolios. Revali still lacks the language and only gasps. Finn interfered and only said that they would come home before he hung up.

There they all stood, shocked by the present moment. Hugolios looked at Glimmer and Bow, his thumb in his mouth. “ _Grandma Sparkel? Grandpa Arrow?_ "The queen glared at Catra who stuck out a tongue. However, the woman nodded to the little one and stroked him. '' _Star ... You should have told us that you were pregnant by Revali ... That would have made things easier ... We don't care about our reputation as long as you are happy._ ”Sighing, her mother looked at her and hugged Star. Zero was confused by that moment and looked at her mothers. “ _Will Hugo leave us?_ "Star looked at Zero and let Hugo with her. “ _I do not separate you two, you can see each other at any time._ ”They both smile motherly and watch Hugo cuddle up to Zero. Giggling the two Magicat teased each other and played catch.

They were still talking and Adora made it clear to them with Entrapta that the return trip of the three would take about two days.

Everyone split up and went to their rooms. Star stayed with Catra and Adora. Together they went into the large bedroom, where Star and Hugolios are with the larger family. All Magicat present purr happily and Star looked at Adora. Both giggled at the background noise. Hugolios eagerly held one hand to his mother while he held onto Zero with the other. Star gently strokes Hugo fur after 3 years. She still admires his two-part fur pattern and how soft his fur was. The tall blonde looked at what had happened with Catra and smiled. “ _He's really special, but that's just because his parents are too._ “The little woman looked at both of them and nodded, smiling. She hugged Hugo tightly until she slowly fell asleep through the relaxed purring. Mara crawled over to the bed when she was carried here by Swift Wind. She snuggles up to her family and also starts purring.

Hugolios woke up briefly that night and looked around. Startled he saw the star lying next to him and cuddling him. He immediately snuggles closer to her and looks up at her. " _Mama ..._ " He immediately fell asleep again and pulled Zero over to the hug.

___

Two days passed too slowly, but then they were finally over. Everyone is waiting in the yard. Hugolios wiggles on Star's arm and looks around. “ _Mom, can I go play with Zero?_ "Cooing, Star turned to Hugolios and smiled. It was the first time for her that he called her that. She nodded and let him run to Zero. Both went into the castle and giggled loudly. Everyone watched the little ones afterwards until loud spaceship noises took over the sky.

They land a bit bumpy and the hatch to the ship opens. Finn stepped out of the ship with Revali on his shoulder, followed by Flora. Scorpia immediately went with Adora and picked up Finn, Revali. Flora was greeted by her mother and Finn's hair was disheveled by Catra. Star follows Scorpia and Adora to the infirmary. Revali is being examined there. She was first sent away.

You only had to wait a few minutes. His condition had improved quickly since returning to Etheria. He was able to leave the station quickly and went to the courtyard where everyone was sitting around a campfire. Revali sat with his family and smiled gratefully at Finn. She cuddled up to Revali and pointed to Hugolios who was looking at him with Zero.

Hugolios stood about 3 meters away from his father, he could smell his smell and happily wag his tail. Until Revali finally waved his hand asking him to come over. He jumped into his arms and snuggled close to Revali's neck. " _Father ..._ " The little man was crying and clawing his father's back. Revali pressed firmly against him and absorbed his scent. Zero jumped in too and bumps his head on Revali's arm. “ _Welcome back big brother!_ ”He pulled her to him too and smiled. “ _I'm back home._ ”

Everyone is cooing with joy and looking at the moment. Star watches from a distance and smiles. “ _Mom?_ “Hugolios looks around and whimpers. She sighed slightly and stood up. “ _What's the smaller one?_ “She went to the three of them questioningly and looked at Revali. Both looked at each other long and in silence. “ _Cuddle with me! Mama, Papa and Hugo!_ “Both parents bite their lip and sit a little apart. Hugo didn't like that with Zero and pushed them both close together. Revali and Star were with their lips close to each other. Looked each in the eye and swallowed hard, like an immature couple. Hugolios sat on both of them and leaned against both of them. _"Better!_ “He grinned proudly and received applause from everyone. “ _Y-You Revali… I was sorry for what happened back then…_ ” - “ _Star, it's okay. Finn and Flora told me everything. You know, I still love you despite it all_. " Star looked at him again and had her mouth wide open. Revali kissed Star bumpily and caressed his son, who fell asleep on her lap.

___

But something was brewing again ... This idyllic family existence will not last long ...

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Here are two pictures of Hugolios and Zero!**

****

****


	16. Purr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that nothing came for a long time!  
> My helper who looked over my terrible translation had to jump off because she has problems.
> 
> That's why I apologize if there are any inconsistencies.  
> I am open to questions and answer every comment!
> 
> When I can be reached on Twitter.
> 
> Twitter : @Revalios_DE

**Purr**

Star lay in the bed of the queens of Half Moon again. The soft purring of six magicats filled the room. Giggling brushes her hair in front of Revali and Hugolios. Both cuddles closely and never let go of each other. Slowly she reached down to the little tuft of fur between Revali's chest and then looked at Hugo, he had the same little one as his father. Her gaze whizzes through the dark room, she could vaguely see that Revali, Finn and Mara were cuddling if Zero were lying between Star and Hugo. Adora and Catra sat on a bench by the balcony and hummed their song.

She got out of bed, Revali growling a little from the weight loss next to her. Giggling, she looked at him and walked over to the other couple. “  _ Can't sleep?  _ ”Adora hummed to her and brushed a hair through Catra's long mane. She sighed loudly and sat down at the foot of the couch.

“  _ It's still too much for me. I love that Hugolios is attached to me and loves his father. But I don't know if I can offer Revali that again ... We broke apart unfavorably and it will be difficult to repair what happened back then.  _ ”  **-** “  _ You don't know what I had to do. My best friend and love became a 2 meter tall princess. Left me alone in the horde and fight with me for about 3 years. I know your pain. But you will survive this if you love each other.  _ “Catra purrs louder as she nestles against Adora's chin.

After a few hours, the queens went to bed followed by Star. Hugo woke up when he noticed that his mother stepped up to it. He got up awkwardly and walked toward her on all fours. He snuggled close to her and fell asleep in her arms. Revali followed immediately when his heat source disappeared and pulled Zero into the embrace.

___

  
  


Revali wakes up earlier than anyone else and looks around dimly. He looked in front of him and noticed that the star was snoring softly and that Hugo and Zero were cuddling her. Then he turns around and realizes that the rest of the family had cuddled up to them. He struggled to get out of bed and stretched. His ears twitched when there was a small whimper. His son straightened up and looked for him. Immediately he purred loudly and took Hugo out of bed. He purrs at him. “  _ Hey little man, do you want to shower with me?  _ “Slowly and still totally tired, Hugolios rubbed his eyes and nodded slightly. Little Magicat leans against Revali, clinging to him and yawning loudly.

Both went into the bathroom and took a bath together. He took the rubber duck by the edge of the bathtub and played with Hugo until they were done. Together they went out where Star greeted them both with a kiss. “  _ Well my two men, did you bathe hard?  _ ”Hugolios nodded happily and briefly took his pacifier out of his mouth. " _ Dad has a lot of scars on his body like Grandma Adowa and Grandma Cawa! _ " Revali tries not to laugh as Hugo said his parents and his girlfriend quickly took off her son. “  _ You know, these scars show that they are heroes and that they fought for us. We wouldn't be here without them.  _ “She nudges Hugo, who had to giggle from it.

The young mother gave her boyfriend the little one back when she wanted to go bathing herself. The two boys went to the others together and woke them up. Hugolios happily jumped around on Adora and Catra. “  _ Urks! Revali, take your little flea from us!  _ "Catra grumbles and slowly opens an eye to immediately equip Hugolios with a kiss attack. The little one squeals happily and wriggles around wildly. Adora opens her eyes from the background noise and smiles at Catra. Zero jumped on Catra's back. “  _ I'll save you!  _ ”She squeaks happily and laughs. Star came to the event a few minutes later and stood next to Revali, Mara and Finn who were happily watching it.

At some point everyone went out of the room to the dining room where the others were waiting. “  _ Good morning everyone! Revali, how did you sleep? Does something hurt you  _ "The Queen of Bright Moon stood up and looked worriedly at Revali. He waved his hand with a smile and sat down next to Star at the table. Hugolios hopped on Revali's shot and everyone at the table had to laugh. Zero looked on sadly and Adora took him on her lap. “  _ Hey ... give Hugo some time with his parents.  _ ”She gently stroked her hair and the little nod only agreed, but she doesn't avert her gaze.

After dinner, Revali and Star got up first, Hugolios was put on Revali's shoulder. "  _ I'm as tall as Grandma Adowa!" He giggled happily and everyone at the table laughed. Adora looked at him in surprise and giggled too. “That's what your grandma called me when she was younger.  _ "Just as the tall blonde looked at her wife in love, she got a swipe from her and then started laughing.

Zero jumped off her lap and walked over to the three of them. “  _ Hugo, do you want to play with me?  _ ”-“  _ I want to play with my mum and dad!  _ ”He says happily and cuddles up to Revali. Star apologizes to Zero and went out for a walk with them. Zero stood there disappointed, clinging to his robe and shaking slightly. Mara walked up to her immediately and took her in her arms. Catra also went up to her kitten and picked it up. "  _ Shhh, Zero ... He'll play with you today, okay? I promise? Let's go play something  _ ”The Magicat Queen tries everything to cheer up her kitten. It helped that Zero stopped crying. However, she noticed that the sad look remained.

____

Hugolios happily ran around in front of the two in the grass. Revali stood there with arms crossed in front of his chest and watched smiling, while Star sat on a blanket on the floor and watched as well. “  _ You know, Star… I still can't quite believe we created this little whirlwind.  _ ”He laughed out of his nose and watched Hugolios chasing a butterfly. “  _ Neither do  _ I  _ , Revali. Adora and Catra sent me many pictures of his development. Even when I dropped him there, in their arms, I always wanted to know how he was doing. I saw you in every picture where he grinned so cheekily.  _ “She looks up at him and smiles gently. She can still picture it exactly how they both played around. How the stiff Hordes trailer became a happy young man. Then he sat down next to her and let her head rest on his shoulder.

At some point Orion came to Hugolios with Zero in tow and the three children acted out the scenes of their parents or grandparents.

Orion left the two kittens after a while as they were busy chasing the other's tails. The older Magicat got up and walked up to them and offered his tail. Both little kittens pounced on him and tried to catch his tail.

Finn came over and sat next to Star. “  _ So how are you Star? Do you enjoy watching the 3?  _ “She giggled and then looked at the three of them.

“  _ It's a lot of fun, it reminds me how I played catch with Revali back then. You know, I really wish you would have grown up like that back then. As siblings and not as enemies.  _ ”-“  _ I really want that too. At that time I knew what was missing and my parents were very sad before Mara's birth when our birthday was approaching. Mara's birth was also extremely monitored and no one was allowed near her.  _ "Star hummed approvingly. She can well remember Catra clutching her stomach protectively as soon as she went into labor. When she got Hugolios herself at the time, she could understand it well. It is not a nice feeling to give your child to someone else. Revali huffed and walked away from the kittens. He ran to both of them and smiled. “  _ Well what is my favorite sibling doing here?  _ ”He purrs happily and just sits down between the two of them. Finn growled playfully. “  _ I wanted to see what you guys are doing. No, honestly, I'm waiting for Flora. We still have a date today, do you two want to come with us?  _ ”-“  _ Sure, but what do we do with Hugo?  _ “He's not looking away from his child. Star considered something.

“  _ Why don't we hand it over to your parents. It will only be that one night.  _ ”They both nodded in agreement. If it weren't for Hugolios ...

___

In the evening ...

Hugolios cried the castle together and wriggles on Adora's arm. “  _ I don't want to! Mummy! Daddy!  _ "Whimpering and trembling, he looked at them both. Finn giggled behind the two and Revali looked away desperately. “  _ Hugo, we are not long gone… Look, we'll be back when you sleep okay?  _ “His girlfriend hugs Revali's chest and can't bring herself to see her cry. Little Magicat was not pleased and was still crying, but he said yes, tearfully.

Revali walked stiffly next to Star and looked around the city. People have fun on the street, people laugh and dance happily. “  _ What are the people celebrating?  _ ”-“  _ They celebrate our - No…. They celebrate your return.  _ ”Revali looked at Finn in shock and stopped. Star turns to him and smiles gently. “  _ Revali, the people reflected ... When they saw that the relationship with Lento was not going as well as it was with you, many apologized. Also quickly became known, through Scorpia, that this harms you.  _ “Still surprised, he notices how people come up to him and apologize and give him presents.

Finn laughs and pulls Revali with him so that they can finally get to the restaurant. Overstrained, he stumbled and looked at Star.

In the restaurant they sat at a secluded table and sat opposite each other in pairs. Revali loosens his tie a little and looks around. “  _ How do we want to pay?  _ ”-“  _ Queen Glimmer takes over. She wants us to take a relaxing break. Most of you two.  _ "Finn waves a waiter over if you had explained it. The smaller princess looked at Revali and gave him the old engagement item. "  _ I still had it with me ...  _ " He takes out his and shows her. “  _ I had it with me as a good luck charm wherever we were away…  _ ” Flora cooed, she really came to Skorpia, meeting the moment. The Magicat puts the bracelet back around Star if she would fasten the brooch to his tie. He purred loudly and kissed Star deeply until he got a kick from the front. “  _ Okay enough love here, we're here to eat!  _ "Purred Finn and grinned at both of them.

___

After eating and talking at the table, the four of them went home. Revali purred back all the way and diligently held his fiancée's hand. Finn followed Flora a short distance until she looked at Flora. “  _ Do we want to leave them alone? We can go to my room.  _ "Flora nodded and hooked her arm to Finn's. “  _ Revali! We're going for another walk, go without us!  _ “Her brother waved to they and Flora. Both then went on and Finn smiles happily.

Like two adolescents in love, Revali and Star ran back to the castle. They kissed up the stairs until they got to their room. They quietly open the door and look at the bed. Hugo lay on her bed, sniffing quietly in his sleep. He grips their things tightly and whimpers softly. They both looked at each other and smiled with a sigh. “  _ That can wait, our little one is probably going first.  _ ”She nodded in agreement and went to bed. “  _ Hugo?  _ ”He jerked his head up and looked at both of them, then small drops flow from the corner of his eye. “  **_MOM! DADDY!_ ** "He shouted loudly and jumped into their arms.

Revali stripped down to his underpants and lay down in bed, carefully almost Hugolios all the scars on Revali's upper body. Star watched the scenario while putting on pajamas. “  _ Do they still hurt, Daddy?  _ ”-“  _ No, they are all healed.  _ "Revali spoke caringly and smiled at Hugo. He gently brushes through Hugo's hair and gives him a kiss on the forehead. Small eyes looked at him and beamed with love and enthusiasm. Slowly he reaches out his right hand and almost to his father's ear. “  _ That's cool, I want it too!  _ ”-“  _ N-No better not Hugo, that hurt your daddy a lot back then.  _ ”Star quickly took Hugo away and Revali laughed lightly. Hugolios pouted and cuddled at his mother.

They lay in bed together and Revali told a child-friendly story about his life. It warms his heart when he sees that Hugo was listening enthusiastically.

If he were told, Zero came into the room and snuggled up with the three of them. She also listened intently until they finally fell asleep when it got exciting.

“  _ They are so sweet together, it's hard for us to separate them…  _ ” - “  _ Revali, unfortunately he has to do that soon… Adora and catra are leaving in a few days.  _ "He looked worriedly at the two of them and caressed Zero behind the ear. “  _ Is there no other option ..?  _ ”


	17. Separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that nothing came for a long time!  
> My helper who looked over my terrible translation had to jump off because she has problems.
> 
> That's why I apologize if there are any inconsistencies.  
> I am open to questions and answer every comment!
> 
> When I can be reached on Twitter.
> 
> Twitter : @Revalios_DE

**Separation**

The day came when the queens of Half Moon had to leave. The two little magicats cling to each other. “  _ Zero don't go….  _ “Hugolios whined and looked at his parents. The two young parents looked at each other for help and then looked at the two adults. “  _ Hugolios .. you will meet again soon.  _ ”-“  _ Why soon?  _ “Star looks at Catra, confused. The Magicat Queen gives a short giggle and tousles Revali through her hair. “  _ He and Hugolios have to visit us as soon as the  _ **_'mating season'_ ** _ is. So that our Lord doesn't do any more stupid things here.  _ ”Revali swallowed hard and rubbed the neck. Adora looks at Star.  _ “So you'd be separated from him about a month, we've already talked to Glimmer about it.  _ “Star looks at Revali and is confused. “  _ Why can't I stay with Revali?  _ ”-“  _ Without you Married or He marked you, we advise against it. Hugolio's existence remains largely secret. You may have to hide him forever. He was born out of wedlock and does not do well to your reputation.  _ "Said the tall blonde to the shorter one. A loud growl is heard and the Magicat picks up his son. “  _ I will never deny my son. You have never denied me and I'm not even your son ...  _ “The brunette takes a sharp breath and opens her mouth and then closes it again. She knew he was right. Adora and Catra sighed, then Revali agreed.

Hugolios watched his mother teleport the queens away from Half Moon. He clung tight to his father and whimpered softly. Revali caresses his little son and carries him inside. Little Magicat fell asleep on your father's arm and clings to him. Cats Typically, Revali licks his child's face and carefully puts him on the bed. Purring, he lies down next to him and caresses him gently.

After a few minutes teleported to Star to the two of them. “  _ Hey, did he finally fall asleep?  _ "Asks Star in a whisper and sits down next to both of them on the bed. The Magicat nodded silently and continued to stroke the little man. “  _ Shall we go on the balcony?  _ ”-“  _ With pleasure… I still have a few questions for you.  _ ”He nodded and slowly got up from the bed so as not to wake Hugo. They both went to the balcony and Revali leans against the railing. “  _ Were you in your heat then?  _ ”-“  _ When I came to you? Yes, I was ... It must have been extremely pent up in the 3 years ... That's why I think it worked out with Hugolios right away ...  _ ”He looks at Whispering Woods and sighs. She nodded, humming, and rubs her arms. “  _ I don't regret being pregnant then. It warmed my heart when he moved in me and when he came into the world ... His little meow touched me so much that I didn't want to give him away ...  _ "

He looked at her with wide eyes and put his hand on her upper arm. “  _ I'm sorry I wasn't there for you ... I should have fought for you.  _ "Sadly, his gaze went down and trembled slightly. Star gently lifted his face. “  _ Now you are there and I will not let go of you again.  _ "She pulled him up for a kiss and hugged him tightly. He replied immediately and put a hand on her hip. They both kissed for a long time until they finally broke up.

In love they looked each other in the eye and immediately looked at the bed. Hugolios has woken up and looks sleepily at both of them. “  _ Mommy? Daddy  _ ”-“  _ We are here Hugo.  _ ”Both said at the same time and looked at each other in surprise. They laughed together and then went to Hugo. They snuggled around him and gave each other one last kiss until all three finally fell asleep.

____

The days came when Revali had to leave with Hugolios. However, they are not two. With several conversations, Star was finally allowed to join. She wants to help Adora during the time, who herself has to do with Catra in the time of the heat. Their teleportation skills made them there in seconds. Hugolios immediately ran to Zero to you waiting for him. “  _ Good morning Queen Adora.  _ ”-“  _ Good morning you two. Revali, please go to your room.  _ “He sniffs his nose and growls slightly. Adora sighs and looks at him seriously. He immediately winces and quickly walks to his room. "  _ What was that?" Star looked confused and looked back at the queen.  _ “  _ He smelled Catra's mark on my neck. That will be normal for the next time. When he's in control, he'll want to tag you too.  _ "Star nodded slightly in agreement and went to the throne room with Adora. She will be instructed what to do in the one month. Hugolios and Zero played catch in the throne room until they bump into one of the soldiers. "  _ Ow!  _ " Hugolios almost touched his nose and whimpered as some blood came out. Immediately the Queen of Half Moon and the Princess of Bright Moon went to the little Magicat. Both looked at the nose and the tall blonde used her healing powers to stop the bleeding. Whimpering, the little one clings to his mother and looks down at Zero. She looked at him worried and put on Stars' dress. Star let it down again and cooed when she saw Zero cuddle Hugo.

In the evening, Star went to Revali's room with a large tablet. She left her son with her best friend while she could take care of her fiancé. She slowly opens the door and looks around. “  _ Revali I brought food with me.  _ ” - “  _ Can you put it on the table and take a shower?  _ ” She looked at him, confused, until she remembered that she smelled of Adora and Catra. Approvingly, she put the tablet on the table and then went to the waterfall in the room. The little woman knew that there was only one shower in the castle, the one for Adora and the children. Naked she went to the pool and slowly got in. Revali then stepped out of a corner and walked towards her on all fours. "  _ How was your day?  _ " He asked, purring loudly. Revali cannot control the volume of his purring after all these years. She stretched and patted his chin and giggled. "  _ Exhausting, because Hugo wanted to  _ see  _ you all day. How are you doing?  _ " Surprisingly, he undressed in front of her and went into the water with her. He hugs tight and Star notices how he pulled her hand to his crotch. “  _ That wasn't the answer to my question, Sweety.  _ ” Growling, he bites his lower lip and kisses the back of her neck. Sighing, she had him marked and took his hand from step, caressing his jaw. He purrs and licks her left ear and fidgets slightly. Star pushed him away slightly and shakes his head. "  _ Revali, we can't do it. I can help you, nothing more. We have enough to do with Hugolios.  _ " - "  _ But ...  _ " He growls in frustration, but he also knew that you have to take care of Hugolios instead of a new child produce. Revali took a few steps back and went into his nest, then lay down in it too. "  _ You don't want to eat anything?  _ " - "  _ No, I'm not hungry.  _ " Annoyed by the situation, Star left the room and ran to Hugo's room.

Hugo happily lays by his mother and hugs her. Zero cuddles reluctantly and yawns. "  _ Well, you two go to sleep, tomorrow we're going to take a tour of the city.  _ " Hugolios looked up at her, it was as if his eyes were glittering with joy. She giggled and snuggled at both of them. She hummed the song for both of them, what she always hummed for Revali and with Hugolios during pregnancy. To their delight, Hugo's little tail wags anticipation before he falls asleep completely.

The next day she brought her boyfriend back to eat. She was very pleased when she saw that he had eaten something. She happily swaps plates and is surprised from behind. Revali snuggled up against her and kissed her neck. "  _ I'm so sorry about yesterday ... How is Hugo?  _ " He asked, looking sideways at her as his chin rests on her shoulder. Star leans against his chest and sighs. "  _ You really hurt me yesterday ... I would like to have another little Hugo or something, but only when we're married ... He's fine, he often asks about you ...  _ " Relieved by her revelation, she is pressed into a closer embrace. Both of them stay like that for a while, still being showered with kisses. But she pushes away from him easily. “  _ I have to go, I'm going to explore the city with the children.  _ ” Revali kisses her quickly and marks her on her arm where the engagement present is.

____

Star walked through town hand in hand with Hugolios. All residents greeted both of them and even gave Hugo some goodies. She went to an orphanage and looked around. "  _ Hola Princesa Star, ¿qué nos da el honor de aparecer aquí con Hugolios?  _ " - "  _ La reina Adora quería explorar si las donaciones habrían sido bien recibidas aquí.  _ " The orphanage director nodded and showed her everything she could finally repair or replace . Star was amazed and looked around. She notices a completely black Magicat girl. She sat alone at the sandpit if the others were playing football together. Together with Hugolios she went to this girl. Her son immediately approached her and played with her. "  _ ¿Por qué estás sentado aquí solo? ¿Puedo preguntarle su nombre?  _ " - "  _ Todos dicen que estaría maldito ... Y no tengo nombre ...  _ '' Concerned, Star bit her lower lip and nodded silently. The only thing she could do was watch Hugolios play with her.

The little two-tone Magicat boy is playing with her happily and saw her fear in his eyes. He was worried and is sliding closer to her. The kitten looked at him fearfully and is then hugged by him in a loving hug. She purrs awkwardly loudly. This made Star giggle and she patted the girl behind the ear. "  _ Hugo we have to go on, there are a few other places we have to visit.  _ " He meowed at her, but then he was already hugged by her. Hugo waved sadly to the black kitten.

___

In the evening Star went to Revali's room this time and looked around: “  _ I'm back, I also took a special  _ shower  _ beforehand.  _ ” She was suddenly pulled into an embrace and hugged him. “  _ Hey Sweety, I have a question for you.  _ ” He purrs loudly and just nodded. "  _ How about we adopt a kitten? Hugolios and I saw one at the orphanage ... It reminded me a lot of you.  _ " Revali pulled himself and Star to the nest, where he relaxed on her lap. "  _ A kitten? It sounds like cursed what Mara had told me.  _ " - "  _ It is not cursed! Anyway, would it be possible for us?  _ " Two yellow eyes look at her in the dark and despite the lack of light she was able to smile.  She kissed Revali immediately and smiled.

___

Together they decided, as soon as the heat was over, to go to the orphanage to adopt the little black Magicat girl.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Translation: Spanish - English  
  
 _Hola Princesa Star, ¿qué nos da el honor de aparecer aquí con Hugolios? -_** _Hello Princess Star, what gives us the honor of appearing here with Hugolios?_ **  
**

**_La reina Adora quería explorar si las donaciones habrían sido bien recibidas aquí. -_ ** _Queen Adora wanted to find out whether donations would have been well received here._

**_¿Por qué estás sentado aquí solo? ¿Puedo preguntarle su nombre? -_ ** _Why are you sitting here alone? May I ask your name?_

**_Todos dicen que estaría maldito... Y no tengo nombre... -_ ** _Everyone says I'm cursed ... And I have no name ..._


	18. Gato negro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that nothing came for a long time!  
> My helper who looked over my terrible translation had to jump off because she has problems.
> 
> That's why I apologize if there are any inconsistencies.  
> I am open to questions and answer every comment!
> 
> When I can be reached on Twitter.
> 
> Twitter : @Revalios_DE
> 
> ___
> 
> Translations are added at the end of the chapter!

**Gato negro**

The heat is at full speed. Revali became more and more possessive. Early on he kept her in bed longer and marked her neck more and more. There is a slight burning in herself, a desire. However, she cannot surrender to him. She didn't want to think about having a child until they were married.

" _Star, stay here ..._ " He grumbled as she tried to get out of bed. Sighing, she snuggles up to him again and pats behind his ear. The magicat purred, but was interrupted when there was a knock on the door. Adora's voice came from behind it. “ _Star? We have another meeting with Frost, eat something quickly and be there in 45 minutes._ ”-“ _Yeah!_ ”She called in response and then looked down at Revali. “ _Well you heard I have to go now. I'll come back to you as soon as this is over, okay?_ ”He just nodded in response and marked it one last time.

She moved to the meeting room and greeted the princesses present. The Queen of Half Moon looked at her and giggled. “ _Didn't he want to let you go?_ ”, She points to the neck and smiles gently. Star just nodded and sat down grumbling. They talk about supplies between the empires and inspection visits to other planets.

Surprisingly, the door jumped open and Hugolios squeaked in with Zero. They both laughed loudly and ran around the tables.

“ **_Hugolios!_ **"Yelled Star, looking seriously at him.

Hugolios winced and looked at her with a pinched tail. His gaze wanders to the floor and whines slightly. Adora also looks at Zero strictly. Both raised their small, low voices. " _We're sorry ... Mom ..._ " Both mothers sigh and giggled at each other. Frosta jumped in and offered to go out briefly with the children, she was allowed to do so.

After an hour of heated discussion, the other princesses went home. Star stayed with the tall blonde. “ _Adora? Can I ask you something?_ ”-“ _What is it about, Star?_ “The queen looked up and looked directly at the little princess. She wriggles her feet awkwardly and fiddles with her fingers. The tall woman stood up and carefully placed one hand on the other's shoulder. “ _Say what is bothering you?_ "Then Star sagged and looked up. “ _Revali and I want to adopt a child from the orphanage where I was with Hugo yesterday .._ ” - “ _That is a great gesture, how did you come up with this idea?_ “She bit her lower lip and looked away from the queen again. “ _Well, many children then unconsciously lost their parents through Revali. Even you grew up in an orphanage back then. I thought it would be good to adopt a child from there._ “Adora looks at Star in amazement and smiles gently. She sits down next to her. “ _You have my blessing, I'll talk to Glimmer about it later. May I tell you my story and Catra's? What books don't reproduce?_ "Star nodded eagerly and looked at the queen enthusiastically.

___

Meanwhile, Hugolios explores the area outside with Zero. Both managed to get rid of Frosta somehow and ran to town. Their way led exactly to the orphanage where he met the black kitten yesterday.

Hugo crawled through the fence with his best friend and looked for the kitten until they found it. It was like the previous day, playing alone at the sandpit. “ _Hey!_ “He greets it happily and sits down. She looked at him startled. “ _¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí?_ ”It both asked, looking confused. The little two-colored Magicat looked confused at Zero, who stood in for him. “ _Hugo me dijo que no tienes padres ni amigos ... ¡Por eso vinimos aquí a jugar contigo!_ ” -“ _Si el administrador de la casa se entera, ¡tendrás problemas! Así que es mejor que se vayan, son nobles, no se les permite estar aquí ..._ ”Zero shakes his head to tell her that they won't leave. The black Magicat girl sighs and allows both of them to enter.

All three played together for a long time until the director came out of the house. However, she was not alone, worried next to her and out of breath, Adora and Star stood. They looked at both of them and immediately ran towards their children. “ _Hugo!_ ”-“ _Zero!_ “Both Magicats are pressed tightly to their mothers. The little black kitten moved away from the four and went to the home manager, where she was immediately slapped. “ _¡La próxima vez me avisarás que el príncipe y la princesa están aquí!_ ”-“ _Oye ¡No le pegues al niño!_ “The headmistress flinches and often apologizes to the queen. Adora looked at Star and nodded to her. “ _Star, take the kitten and the other two, go to the castle. I'll take care of this._ ”The Princess of Bright Moon nodded to the Queen and took the hands of all three kittens and left. Confused, the black kitten looked at the princess and then at her home manager.

They arrived in the castle in a matter of seconds by teleporting Star. The little black magicat looked up at the princess and was shocked when she was tenderly touched. “ _¿Q-Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?_ ”-“ _Estás aquí ahora porque ... Yo, la Princesa Star de Bright Moon y el Príncipe Revali de Half Moon, te he adoptado. Así que oficialmente te damos un nombre. De ahora en adelante te llamarás Kate._ "She smiled at her as she kneeled down to her. Kate looked at her wide-eyed, it was a light pastel-colored lavender that her eyes were tinted. She had never seen eyes so bright.

Kate hugged her new one, crying Mother and clings tightly to her. Star was amazed at how many tears could come from such a small, dainty one. She gently strokes the kitten's back and hums soothingly. The other two Magicat walked slowly and worriedly to her. " _Mama, Why is the kitten crying?_ ”-“ _It is crying because she is happy. Hugo, she will be your little sister from today. Her name is Kate from today._ ”Hugolios opened his eyes and held his breath briefly. Then he hugs both and hugs Kate's face. " _Hello sister! I'm Hugo!_ " He grinned broadly at her. Zero hesitated and cuddled up to Hugo.

___

She brought the three kittens to the fireplace room where she lays them in front of the carmine. Then she went out of the room and met Adora. “ _How did the conversation go?_ ”-“ _Well, I quit her, Mara is taking over the orphanage for the time being._ ”She nodded and went to the kitchen with the queen, where they both made coffee. They both talked about the situation for a long time and the blonde often asked about Kate's well-being.

In the evening Star went to her bedroom, she totally forgot about him through the stressful day. She opened the door a crack and looked inside. Two yellow eyes protruded from the darkness that looked at her. There is a low growl and a hiss. “ _Where have you been all day ?!_ ”-“ _I'm sorry, Revali… Hugo has disappeared with Zero… The queen and I spent the whole day looking for her .._ ”she longs sad and hesitates to enter the room. From his hiding place he looked at her with wide eyes. He jumped out and went to her. “ _Did you find both of you? Are you alright?_ "Star looks at him in surprise and smiles up at him gently. She naked and then said tenderly to him as she turned her forehead to his chest. “ _Yes, we found her. Both went to the orphanage from yesterday and played with the black kitten._ ”His body relaxed and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist. Then he began to purr reassuringly again. Both staggered to the nest and there Star hugs him. " _We took the kitten with us, I gave her the name Kate_ ." - “ _Kate? The name means '_ **_the innocent_ ** _' or '_ **_the pure_ ** _', that suits her. You picked the name well honey._ “The little woman giggles against her boyfriend's chest and relaxes with his purr.

___

The month passed extremely quickly after that. Star quickly got used to taking care of two kittens. Kate warmed up more and more and now enjoyed the caresses from Catra. She also established a good connection with Revali. She is slowly making progress, there are moments when she is extremely reserved. Mostly when Glimmer or Bow tries to get closer to her. That's how quickly she disappeared behind Revali, Star or Hugolios.

She also makes good friends with Zero. The three of them cause a lot of chaos in the castle. But then they had to pack their things again for a few months. Kate looked up at her new parents in confusion. “ _Mam? ... Where are we going?_ ”-“ _We're going to the realm where I come from. It's only for a few months, then we can go back._ “Star spoke caringly and smiled at little Magicat. Hugo hugs Kate's face and purrs. “ _Mom and Daddy still have some things to do, then we can stay here forever!_ "The little girl's eyes lit up and nodded happily. Revali laughed and ruffled their hair. He looked at his fiancée in love and then kissed her. They both hugged and each took a kitten in their arms. Then teleport to Bright Moon Castle.

There they are happily awaited by Glimmer and Bow, but also by Orion. Kate clutches fearfully to her father and looked at them both. “ _Aww, is she still scared of us?_ "-" _I'm sorry, Dad .. You are still getting used to the whole situation._ “Glimmer puts a hand on her husband's shoulder. He sighed and led the two to their room. This was specially converted. It has a doorless access to a room next door. “ _The little ones can sleep over there and the two of you here. If something happens, they can always run over to you._ ”Bow said proudly, patting his own shoulder. That gesture made the little black magicat giggle. Revali looks astonished and lets her down from his arm. She happily went to Bow and cuddled him.

Inwardly, Bow could be heard screeching an ' _Awwww_ ' as he carefully _patted_ behind the girl's ear. Hugolios jumped from his mother's arm and pulled Kate to her room. The 4 adults looked and smiled to themselves.

___

In a bar at Crimson Waste.

“ _Did you hear that? The Princess of Bright Moon has an illegitimate child with the traitor Revali. They also recently adopted such a dirty black kitten._ ”-“ _Disgusting! And something like that scolds a symbolic image of Etheria!_ ”Grumbles a drunken reptile in his mug and to his buddy.

Unexpectedly, a portal opens next to the two where a 2 meter tall woman and a small petite cat ladies step out. The tall woman was streaked with red, pulsating veins, while the cat lady on her right hand side is blackened. Both looked around and growled slightly.

  
“ _We'll bring our child back together._ ”

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

**Translation:** **Spanish _- > _**_English_

**¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí?** _**-**_ W-What are you doing here?

 **Hugo me dijo que no tienes padres ni amigos ... ¡Por eso vinimos aquí a jugar contigo!** _**-**_ Hugo told me that you have no parents or friends ... That's why we came here to play with you!

 **Si el administrador de la casa se entera, ¡tendrás problemas! Así que es mejor que se vayan, son nobles, no se les permite estar aquí … _-_** When the warden learns gets her problems! So you better go, you are nobles, you are not allowed to be here ...

 **¡La próxima vez me avisarás que el príncipe y la princesa están aquí! -** Next time you will let me know that the prince and princess are here!

 **Oye ¡No le pegues al niño! -** Hey! Don't hit the kid!

 **¿Q-Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? -** W-What am I doing here? Why am I here?

 **Estás aquí ahora porque ... Yo, la Princesa Star de Bright Moon y el Príncipe Revali de Half Moon, te he adoptado. Así que oficialmente te damos un nombre. De ahora en adelante te llamarás Kate. -** You are here now because ... I, Princess Star of Bright Moon and Prince Revali of Half Moon, have adopted you. So we officially give you a name. From now on you will be called Kate.  
  
  
 **____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Here is Kate! :D  
  
  
**


	19. Inner monologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that nothing came for a long time!  
> My helper who looked over my terrible translation had to jump off because she has problems.
> 
> That's why I apologize if there are any inconsistencies.  
> I am open to questions and answer every comment!
> 
> When I can be reached on Twitter.
> 
> Twitter : @Revalios_DE

**Inner monologue**

_ Revali _

I knew the story of how I was created.

Created by chance, in an ancient egg.

I owe my existence to the heroes of the universe, my parents

My life began with complications.

Resident Etheria didn't want me, my parents were desperate.

People kidnapped me and used me to attack my own family.

They took my identity, my eyesight.

For many years I was blind, literally.

Attacked innocent people and recruited new members.

Until one day I should attack my real family.

They kill them, harm them.

I ran away, far away, and was raised by Huntara.

Huntara was a good mother, she taught me a lot.

Then I met Star, she was my new world.

My hold on living.

Without her, I would never have learned to love and live.

It is thanks to you that I got my old look and my eyesight back.

My love my life

She gave me so much, including my family.

Later when there was a big turnaround, even then ...

After many hard years of waiting for me ...

Could she forgive me and love me again.

Later she gave me a son.

Hugolios was everything to me.

I never want him to experience what I or his grandparents experienced.

His future should be bright.

Also that of my little daughter Kate.

I give her the life she deserves.

Grown up in an orphanage, not loved and not wanted.

Even if she doesn't have our blood, she will be my daughter.

But there was one thing that Star and my family didn't know.

Wounds that are hidden under my fur.

Scars that I gave myself to die

I wanted to do it so often, but now ...

Now I want to live for you.

You give me so much.

Star?

I never told you

Thank you for being there for me.

I love you.

_ Star _

__

As the daughter of one of the most powerful queens of Bright Moon, it wasn't easy for me.

Not that my parents were not caring.

They gave me what I always wanted.

Yes, not everything.

Your time with me.

You have a lot to do when you meet the Alliance.

Often they traveled a lot with the heroes and later queens of Half Moon.

Grandfather was there for me often.

Everything my parents missed, I experienced with my grandfather.

Micah was the best.

He was very patient with me.

He often told me about grandmother and my parents' exploits.

Later he also told me the negative deeds of mother and the heroine Catra.

Since then, the bond with my mother was completely destroyed.

I often wish my grandmother would return.

Took my mother's place.

Just so that I would have time with her once.

I got to know Revali much later on a visit to Mystacor.

He was a different Magicat besides Catra, Finn or Mara.

Plagued with fear and clumsiness.

The more time I spent there playing with Revali, the more he trusted me.

God, he and Hugolios were so alike.

Later Revali went on a long journey, there I told him about it.

I was so in love with him!

Much later, he gave me his engagement present.

A bracelet he had made with Huntara in  Salineas.

It contains the insignia from the heart of Etheria.

I learned before that He is the son of the heroines.

That's why it means a lot to me.

My parents gave their blessing for some reason.

Since my engagement to Revali, the bond with my parents has been strengthened.

They took time for me after Orion was born.

Revali made my life perfect again.

So I went out with my parents.

It was unsealed and its true form came through.

Now he really looked very much like both of them.

At the Princesses Ball, he showed himself to the public as my addition.

There he met Finn for the first time.

We dance and introduce ourselves to everyone in the hall.

It was so beautiful how everyone was connected.

Unfortunately the luck didn't last long.

Revali left, alone, just to get my grandmother back.

Adora, She-Ra and Queen of Half Moon, followed her.

But they only came back in twos.

Without Revali, without my fiancé.

Then after chasing away the Hordes followers, they came.

The infected version of Adora and the corrupt version of Catra from a portal.

They had used Revali to open it.

They enslaved him as their weapon.

It took some time before they finally attacked us.

Revali was fatally injured by the other Adora.

He lost his life in battle.

Adora went crazy and defeated her.

Thanks to a baby, the child of the infected Adora and the corrupt Catra.

That baby was Zero, now raised by the real Adora and Catra.

She-Ra tried everything to get Revali back, she succeeded ...

However ...

Well he was in a 3 year old coma.

At the urging of my grandmother and mother, I got engaged again.

But my heart belonged to Revali.

After 3 years he just showed up.

We slept one night.

9 months later, I got Hugolios ...

My parents or husband didn't know about it.

Adora and Catra recorded it.

Hugolios, knew that I was his mother, that was a condition of Catra.

I never really wanted to see him, but I was drawn to him.

It reflects the life of its father with its fur pattern.

Like I said he was one on one his father.

I cried when they finally saw each other after years.

Now we were family again.

With a small increase.

Kate our daughter, I know she is not our blood, but we love her.

Revali?

Thank you for giving me this family.

I love you.

_ Finn _

I was raised as an only child.

At that time I knew that I was missing something.

Another person is missing in my life.

At first I thought it would be over when my sister Mara was born.

However, that was not the case.

For many years I lived in the perfect world.

It was all so carefree and easy.

My parents gave me tons of love.

Mam was very protective.

Mom was easy going though, but always kept an eye on us.

One day while we were traveling, we ran into a kitten.

It was very dirty and blind, I felt sorry for him then.

But somehow, it clicked.

He was my missing match!

I was a kid and I didn't understand.

Much later, I thought I was in love with him.

But I couldn't imagine that.

Later when I got together with Flora and went to that princess ball.

Flora took me as her addition, even though it was my parents' event.

There I saw another Magicat, an unknown one at all.

I knew he was Star's fiancé, but I felt unusually familiar.

Then when he introduced himself it was clear to me why.

There was a moment before my parents told me ...

The…

That I had a brother who, however, died in childbirth.

But now he was standing in front of me.

Introduced himself as him.

He looked like me and my mothers.

Yes this is my lost counterpart!

Much time passed in between.

When he awoke from his coma, he was bandaged.

I didn't want to lose him and follow him on his journey with Flora.

But Revali got worse every year on the planet.

The planet repels him and Etheria, despite my mom's presence, was no better.

We traveled back.

Revali found out that he was a father.

Hey I got a little nephew!

Hugolios was perfect, even if he still fails on what he can call me.

Sometimes he called me Uncle Finn or often Aunt Finn.

I couldn't say anything against it, it was just too cute!

Zero was like that too, they were exceptional.

I couldn't be mad at either.

Revali?

Star?

Mam

Mom?

Thank you for allowing me to exist.

Thank you for having such great siblings ...

Or…

Nieces and nephews!

I love you!


	20. Familiar enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that nothing came for a long time!  
> My helper who looked over my terrible translation had to jump off because she has problems.
> 
> That's why I apologize if there are any inconsistencies.  
> I am open to questions and answer every comment!
> 
> When I can be reached on Twitter.
> 
> Twitter : @Revalios_DE
> 
> ___
> 
> Translations are added at the end of the chapter!

**Familiar enemies**

Kate has been with her new family for a few weeks now. Hugs or a daily hot meal are still completely new to them. She loves her new mother because she was different from the home manager.

Her big brother is also very protective, even if communication fails. He didn't speak a single word of Spanish, so Zero had to translate everything. The thought of Zero made him giggle. Zero is already really big and taught her a lot.

However, she has not yet met her new father, as he is still light in the heat. But in a few days she can meet him. She heard a lot from other children in the home and from her mother. He is supposed to be big, had many wounds from the past. But he should have a big heart and look forward to her.

She also knew that it was his fault that she had lost her parents Jung. She was often told that although he was bound, he was punished for it. When she thought about it, it was really tough. Basically, her new father couldn't help it. Nor is she angry with him for having lost her parents. Because it's really nice with her current family.

She had everything she wanted here! “ _ ¿Cariño? ¿Dónde estás?  _ ”-“  _ ¡Estoy aquí mamá!  _ ”She called Star and jumped out of hiding. Star was startled and giggled as she brushed Kate's hair. “  _ La abuela Catra y Adora te están esperando. Hoy aprenderás el idioma de Etheria con ellos.  _ "She kept stroking Kate as she said it and she nodded at her when she began to purr. They sing together to a great library. Today she saw the other grandma for the first time next to the tall blonde woman who is her grandma and is called Adora. Both are parents to their father Revali and Aunt Finn.

Catra got up from her seat and a soft purr escaped her when she saw Kate. “  _ Bienvenido a nuestra familia Kate. Soy tu abuela Catra. ¿Quieres aprender algo con nosotros?  _ ”She offered a place on the chair where she was sitting earlier. Kate nodded eagerly and walked quickly to the chair. Star looked at her in surprise and giggled. “  _ Well, I'll take care of Hugolios and Revali. I'll pick you up later. "  _ She waved to her daughter and then went out of the library. Kate jumped up briefly, then was put back on the chair by Adora. She looked anxiously at both of them and saw that her mother was now completely out of the room.

___

She went to Hugolios as quickly as she could, he had caught a small cold a few days ago and slept a lot. That worried her, as far as she knew about Adora or Catra, he was never sick. This made her think. “  _ Where or how did he get infected?  _ ”She mumbles to herself.

When she got to the room, she went in quietly. Unexpectedly she saw that Revali had laid down next to him. “  _ Rev? What are you doing here?  _ "She went to the bed and saw his eyelids slowly flutter open. He stretched and yawned softly. “  _ I felt what was wrong with him and wanted to see him.  _ ”Revali rubbed his eyes and snuggled closer to Hugolios. A low purr escaped him and then pulled Star into bed with his free hand. She gave a startled squeak and then lay across from the two of them. All three moved closer to each other and enjoyed the warmth. Until Revali looks up at her and looks at her questioningly. “  _ Where's Kate? Thought I would finally get to know her ..  _ ”-“  _ She is with your parents, she is learning Etherian today, because she can only speak your mother tongue.  _ "He hummed sadly in response and then got a kiss on the forehead.

After a while, Star stands up on one of her arms and almost on Hugolio's forehead. She was relieved that his fever had dropped a bit, but she was still worried. “  _ Do you know why he caught a cold so spontaneously?  _ "-"  _ Mom said he would never have been sick, but maybe was exhausted after the incident with Kate.  _ Star nodded convincingly and gave Hugolios a kiss on the forehead.

"  _ Mhh ... I will never forget how sweet his little kicks were inside me, his first movement and how my stomach got bigger and bigger. It was so nice that it really hurt to give him away .. When he was there and could see him for a moment, I wanted him so badly. Lento somehow suspected it and threatened to tell me my parents ... Well, until he made a mistake himself and is now the father of 12 kittens.  _ ”Revali whistled in shock and caressed his fiancée's cheek.

He grinned widely and teased her. “  _ Do we want that many children too?  _ ”-“  _ God! No! Revali, you are not the one who has to give birth to her! With that we can form half an army!  _ "She snorts angrily and slaps his arm.

He burst into laughter and holds his arm. A grumble pulled Hugolios to him, who was awakened by the noise. “  _ Mommy? Daddy  _ ”-  _ “ Oh, did we wake you up? I'm sorry honey ..  _ ”Hugo shakes his head and cuddles against his mother's neck. He purrs softly to himself and happily wags his tail as Revali snuggles up to him and Star. “  _ Well little man, how are you?  _ “His son just meowed happily and hugged both of them. That was enough as an answer for both of them.

___

In the evening Star went out of the room with both of them when they bumped into something in the dark. “  **_Ow ..!_ ** "Star jumped back and looked around. Hugolios came up behind her. “  _ Kate! Are you alright? Mommy didn't want that, she doesn't look as good as she will!  _ ”-“  _ Oh god Kate! I am sorry!  _ "She knelt down and hugs Kate, if Revali were turning on a torch and going to everyone." “  _ ¡Hola Kate! Soy Revali, tu nuevo padre.  _ “The little black magicat looked up at him when she heard his voice. Her eyes widened and she wags her tail happily. She frees herself from grabbing stars and runs to her new father. Revali flinches, startled, and hugs her. “  _ Welcome to the family, kittens.  _ ”A smile adorned his face with a few tears.

After a few minutes they both let go and Kate looked up at him beaming. They knew that they now belong together. Hugolios cuddles up to it and grins broadly at both of them.

  
  


___

**A month later ~**

Kate learned the language pretty quickly from Catra. It is now a lot easier for her to talk to her brother Hugolios, or to her grandparents.

You traveled back to Bright Moon a few days ago. There she gotta know the people and the other part of the family. The queen, who was her grandmother by the way, was very nice to her.

But even if the queen didn't like it, she and Hugolios were introduced to the public. The people were even more skeptical about the two heirs to the throne, but they quickly met the two loves.

Just as Kate was sitting outside in the garden with her family and she and Hugo discovered the animal world, a guard came up to the 4. “  _ Princess Star! Prince Revali! Her parents are waiting for her in the council room, something bad has happened!  _ “Both immediately jumped up and looked at their children. The little kittens both looked confused and scared.

“  _ Ah! There's Zero, play with her while we're gone!  _ “They started running immediately when they saw Zero. The other older Magicat girl came up to both of them. "  _ Take it easy ...  _ " She hugged both of them and hummed soothingly.

___

When they got to the council room, the other two families got up immediately. “  _ Revali! Star! The Infected She-Ra and Corrupt Catra have been spotted!  _ ”-“  _ But how ?!  _ "They gasped, startled at the news, and went to all other queens or princesses.

“  _ They are planning something because they are currently in the Huntara area.  _ “Revali perks up at the names of her mentor and godmother. A growl escapes his lips. “  _ How is Huntara?  _ ”-“  _ She moved on with her gang and should be on her way here. However, their goal is not Bright Moon or Half Moon, but Zero.  _ “Catra trembles when these last words escape Adora's lips.

Star swallowed hard and wondered why they wanted Zero. Queen Glimmer interferes. “  _ It seems you haven't forgotten your child. But I didn't think they had such great mother instincts.  _ ”-“  _ Well according to my calculations and they are always correct! Do you want to think about zero strength and strength. She has both of their genes in her, even if they are slowly disappearing.  _ ”

Entrapta rose and looked up from her tablet. Zeal joined in and nodded sincerely. “  _ Just like my mother said, these other powers slowly go away as long as she doesn't come into contact with both of them…  _ ” Catra jumped up and looked up at Adora. “  _ You can't take my child away from me!  _ “The tall blonde hugs her tightly and soothes her with light strokes.

It was briefly quiet at the table and all things turned on. Star clings easily to Revali if Adora were to speak up. “  _ Where is Zero now?  _ "-"  _ She's outside with Hugolios and Kate, she's playing-  _ "A loud screech can be heard. The tall blonde immediately transforms into She-Ra and breaks away from Catra. “  _ That was Kate!  _ “Star teleports everyone into the garden when they saw what's going on. Hugolios stood protect against Zero and Kate. It bleeds easily from the eye and growls. Kate looked back.

“  _ Mom! W-What are Grandma Adora and Catra doing?  _ “Her eyes went wide when she saw her real grandparents and looked at the others. She-Ra quickly went to the children and pushed Hugolios away. Rev immediately went and took all 3 children with him, he immediately carried them to his girlfriend and mother. “  _ Please take them away quickly!  _ ”-“  _ Oh, if that's not Revali? ~ Finally woke up from a coma?  _ "Said the infected She-Ra with a grin.

He snapped his tail angrily. After the children were handed over, he went to his mother and pulled out the claws. “  _ Shut up! I will not allow you to harm my children or my sister!  _ ”-“  **_She is our daughter, not theirs!_ ** "The Corrupt Catra hisses and growls angrily from the shadows of the Infected She-Ra.

Her distorted voice scratches her ear and gets Zero's attention. She stopped and looked at the other versions of her parents. She is filled with an uneasiness. For some reason, she is attracted to them and her parents. But this bond was much stronger and her right side glows in the face that she screams in pain.

The corrupt but also the real Catra prick up their ears. The infected version of She-Ra pushes her back while Catra takes care of Zero. She picked up the kitten, whimpering with pain, and went into the lock.

“  **_My child!_ ** "She screamed and the other She-Ra scowled at her. “  _ It's not yours anymore! She is our daughter!  _ “They growl at them until a protective wall is erected in front of them. Angella and Micah came up to them standing behind Revali and She-Ra. "Disappears!"

Zero was taken care of in the castle. Entrapta looked at her face. “For the  _ record. It seems like she's bonded with both of them. The mark got bigger again and her red eye also started to shine ..  _ ”Whimpering and fearful, Zero looked up at her mother. Catra immediately went to her and took her in her arms. “  _ I won't let them take you away from us!  _ "Tears ran down her cheek and she was trembling all over.

Hugolios looked at Kate, confused. Kate looked at him and was startled when she saw his blood. Immediately she took a handkerchief from his pants and dabbed his eyebrow. Bow saw what Kate was doing and went to her. “  _ Hugo is hurt! Please bring a healer!  _ ”He picked him up and his sister gently. “  _ You did great, Kate!  _ ”He smiles proudly at her.

But outside the mood became more and more tense.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Translation: Spanish _- > _**English

**¿Cariño? ¿Dónde estás?** \- Sweety? Where are you?

**¡Estoy aquí mamá!** \- I'm here mom!

**La abuela Catra y Adora te están esperando. Hoy aprenderás el idioma de Etheria con ellos.** \- Grandma Catra and Adora are waiting for you. Today you will learn the language of Etheria with them.

**Bienvenido a nuestra familia Kate. Soy tu abuela Catra. ¿Quieres aprender algo con nosotros?** \- Welcome to our Kate family. I am your grandma Catra. Do you want to learn something with us?

**¡Hola Kate! Soy Revali, tu nuevo padre.** \- Hey Kate! I am Revali your new father.


	21. Magicat Zero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that nothing came for a long time!  
> My helper who looked over my terrible translation had to jump off because she has problems.
> 
> That's why I apologize if there are any inconsistencies.  
> I am open to questions and answer every comment!
> 
> When I can be reached on Twitter.
> 
> Twitter : @Revalios_DE
> 
> ___
> 
> Translations are added at the end of the chapter!

**Magicat Zero**

Adora scowled at her copy and growled. The infected She-Ra pulls the corrupt Catra with her, who is still crying out for her child. When they finally disappeared, Revali pulled on her arm. " _ Mother, you should go in. I think Zero will ask for an explanation. _ " The tall blonde nodded slightly and followed her son in.

Star straightened her head and went to Revali. “ _ Rev! Everything OK? _ " - “ _ You have disappeared, but how is Hugolios? _ ” He looked around and found his son. Then he felt a small paw on his hand and immediately looked down. Hugolios almost on his hand and hugs it. “ _ I'm here Daddy… _ ” Immediately he kneels down and hugs him, then Revali sees the wound on his face. “ _ Oh Hugo…. It was really reckless, but you two did it great ..  _ ”He doesn't dedicate his smile to Hugo, but also to Kate who went to both of them. Kate hugs her father's face and licks Hugolios cheek.

___

Adora makes her way to Catra and finds her in the bedroom with Zero. Your little daughter has firmly clung to Catra that she easily pierced the skin with her claws and buried her face deep in her mother's chest. The tall woman carefully climbs into bed with her family. She raised her voice softly. " _ Are you two okay? _ " - “ _ Zero had a little panic attack… _ ” The Magicat woman gently strokes her daughter's hair and purrs soothingly.

“ _ M-Mam? Mom? W-Why does she say ... I-I wouldn't her child be yours?  _ " The little Magicat kitten looks up at both of them and sniffs her nose.

“ _ Actually we wanted to tell you later ... But ... _ ” - “ _ What your mum wants to say, that will have taken you in. Originally you were their child, but you are also ours. Their blood is 100% exactly like ours ... That's why you react to both Catra's ...  _ ”Zero looked at her mother confused. She didn't know what Adora was talking about and got mad. Neither of them told her about it, of course she was young, but not stupid.

She jerked Catra away and looked at both of them sadly. She clutched her arms and no longer knew what to believe. Zero jumped off the bed and jumped out the window. " **_Zero !!_ ** ", Adora called after them and followed them to the window. She watched Zero run in Whispering Woods.

" _ Adora ... we should give her time, it's a bit much for a 7 year old ... _ " The blonde woman nodded to her wife and sat down next to her with a sigh.

___

In the evening

Finn ran back and forth. They were very worried about their little sister. Hugolios, too, sat by the window with big ears and looked in the direction of Whispering Woods.

Catra lay her tail comfortingly on Adora's lap and just sighed. Adora grabbed her tail and played with it in her fingers. Both knew that it was the first time that Zero was gone too long.

Revali jumped up from his seat, startling Star and Kate. He went to his parents followed by Finn. They said they had the same thought when they both spoke. " _ Let's look for Zero! _ "

They both looked at them in surprise. Glimmer stands up from her seat and nods to both of them. “Y _ ou could go looking for them, but please return safely. I don't think the two hopeless idiots can cope with losing two of their beloved children. _ " She looks at the couple with a smile and then looks at them again.

Both nodded and Finn went ahead. " _ I'm waiting for you brother at the gate! _ " Revali nodded to Finn and then went to her family. Star looks at him pleadingly. " _ Please ... take care of yourself, Rev. _ " - " _ I always do that, sweety _ ." He gave her a cheeky grin and then gave her a loving kiss. After he broke away from the kiss, he gave his two kittens another kiss on the forehead.

He quickly sprints out to Finn and they both went to Whispering Woods together.

___

Days, up to two weeks, passed by when Revali and Finn returned. Both were slightly injured and unsuccessful.

You came home with bad news.

Revali and Finn knelt before the throne of Glimmer and Bow. Both looked at her in surprise. “ _ He lifts you, the children of my friends. Where have you two been for so long? _ " The queen rose from her throne and went to both of them. “ _ We have bad news Glimmer… _ ” They stayed in position and continued to look at the ground. " _ Zero is in the hands of the infected She-Ra and the corrupt Catra ... However, she joined them by herself .. _ ." Revali bit his lip as he brought it to his lips. Finn looked up and shivered. “ _ She did not allow herself to be talked to. Their corrupt marks got bigger and their so-called parents attacked us. _ " Then Finn looked away and shuffled.

Glimmer resigns anxiously. “ _ We have to tell Adora and Catra immediately! Bow, call out a crisis alarm!  _ " Bow nodded and quickly disappeared out the door. There he almost overran Hugolios and Kate. " _ Father? Father! Aunt Finn!  _ " Revali's son ran towards him, followed by his daughter.

He hugged both of them trembling and sighed in relief. Finn moved closer to the 3 and hugged his nieces and nephews. " _ Where is Star? _ " - “ _ I'm here, how are you? Are you two seriously injured?  _ "

They both shook their heads and her fiancé gave her a weary smile. She reached out and stroked his fur on the cheek. “ _ Come on, lie down. You two badly need sleep.  _ " The twins nodded synchronously and stood up. They both drag themselves into the bedroom and lay in a bed together. Hugolios watched in confusion as they both snuggled up to each other.

" _ Mom what is Dad doing? _ " - “ _ Papa and Finn are siblings, they were together in Catra's stomach. They love to sleep together very much. Come and join the two of you. _ " Kate nodded happily and jumped to both of them on the bed.

Star followed them and hugs Revali's back muscles. " _ Revali? _ " - " _ Yes, sweety? _ " He looked over his shoulder and was rewarded with a toothy smile. " _ Te quiero. _ " He looked at her in surprise and then kissed her. " _ Me too, now let's sleep. _ " He said and yawned to himself.

She giggled and snuggled against him. Then everyone finally fell asleep in the room.

____

  
  


Catra and Adora were teleported to the congregation through Glimmer. All the princesses and queens looked at her. Adora answers first. " _ What is there Glimmer? _ " - “ _ Revali and Finn returned injured, don't worry Star and the two rascals take care of them. However, they came back with not so good news….  _ ” Catra jumped up at the names of her two firstborn " _ What about Zero ?! _ " Her tall wife pushed her back into the chair and looked at the queen.

“ _ There is the point. Zero voluntarily went over to the side of the infected She-Ra and corrupt Catra…. Your twins tried to talk to her. But she refuses to come back, Catra ...  _ " The Magicat woman looked at her hands in shock. " _ M-My child doesn't want anything more to do with me? _ " - " _ Kitten .. _ ." The brunette got up and left the room without another word. Everyone noticed the tension.

The blonde heroine spoke up. " _ What can we do? _ " - “ _ I will summon Huntara. She wants to shadow with Revali, Zero.  _ " The queen brushes across the table. " _ Why with Revali? _ " Adora looked seriously at Glimmer. " _ He knows both of them very well and Huntara only trusts him by her side ... _ " Everyone nodded.

You know Huntara is her own, they are grateful that she joined the Guard as a member. Works for the court of Bright Moon and Half Moon.

You owe her a lot. Mostly Catra and Adora, she raised their son to be a decent man. Who is committed to a whole planet.

Adora slid down her seat slightly and rubbed her temples. “ _ Well, she can travel with him, but she has to take care of him. This time he has a family of his own and is deeply connected to the hearts of Etheria. _ " The Queen of Bright Moon smiles and nodded. “ _ I'll give my word on Adora! He is our son-in-law, we won't let him die!  _ " She giggled and offered her hand to Adora. They both smiled and she shakes her hand.

Frosta answered from the back row. “We should marry them off really slowly. They already have children and will soon have to decide where to rule. "

Perfuma giggled and nodded. “ _ I agree with Frosta. I know Finn and Flora may want to take over our office. Then it would be logical for the two of them to take over there. Orion would be the perfect successor to Bright Moon.  _ " - “ _ He wouldn't have grown for it. Now we should leave the two of them to themselves. It would also be okay if they didn't accept it and just lived here and there.  _ " Adora laughed at all the offers and waved her hand.

The mood on the table relaxed a little and they got down to it for a plan. Adora got up and explained to the others that she was going to look for Catra.

She looked around the castle, found Finn's room and the another are asleep. Her heart softened when she saw Catra caressing her two children. She walked quietly in the room and stood next to Catra, who was kneeling on the floor. " _ Are you okay honey? _ " The Magicat woman shakes her head and continues to stroke the two.

“ _ Adora… I don't want to lose Zero… to lose Revali at that time and not to see how he grows up… Was hard… When under child, through the hands of this Horde follower died, just because it stabbed my stomach through…. It was painful ... Zero was everything to us .. _ ” She looked up at her wife and sniffed.

The twins' ears twitched and both woke up. Their eyes flickered and looked at Catra. " **_Mam! Mom!_ ** " they both appeared and rubbed the sleep from their eyes.

Hugolios, Kate and Star were unpleasantly torn from their sleep. All three grumbled and looked terrified at the two women.

“ _ Well, take it easy, you two. Are you doing good? _ " Adora looked worriedly at the two of them and kneels down. Both Magicat nodded hastily and hugged their mothers. " _ We're sorry we couldn't bring Zero back, we failed ..." _

Adora nodded to both of them. “ _ We are not angry with you. You three should come with me. We have called the Princesses and Queen Alliance. It is being discussed what we will do next.” _ Star straightened up and nodded. " _ I come with! _ " - “ _ Of course you will come with me, you are our son's fiancée. Without your word we can't decide about him. ” _ , Catra said softly to both of them and got up with Adora.

The two kittens looked at their parents, confused. “ _ Go to Uncle Orion, he will take care of you when we are gone. _ ” Hugo looked to the floor and nodded slightly, Kate would quickly answer with a yes. She pulled her brother with her and walked out of the room.

Revali sighed. “ _ Sometimes we really feel sorry for them both…. Every time we send her away ... But this time it's about her game partner and family member Zero ...  _ "-"  _ Yes ... Hugolios really takes that with Zero ....  _ “The three went to the meeting.

___

The conversations at the table were heated. Many threw in ideas, others wanted to wait and see the situation.

But they decided that Revali and Huntara should first examine the whole thing. " _ How long would I stay away? _ " - " _ It depends on how quickly you get the information together ... It could again take weeks, months or even years. _ " Star jerked up from her seat, being pushed back by Finn and Flora.

Finn got up. “ **_We really hope it's not years. It's like back then with our mothers. Much is expected of him to accomplish the expectation. If he fails it destroys his inner being. It can be reckless. We all know how much it cost my mothers. I would never forgive if He dies._ ** " Finn left the room with Star and Flora. Star quickly went to Revali and dragged him out of the room as well.

Scorpia leans back. “ _ Our children are right. Back then it almost cost Adora her life twice… It also cost Wild Cat a lot….  _ “Adora nodded and sighs. " _ I still have to do with what happened back then ... Catra and I will first take a break for today. _ " - “ _ We wanted to talk to Finn and Revali themselves. _ ”, Said Catra and hugged Adora.

Both got up and followed their children.

The remaining princesses and queens continued to chat.

Revali sits on the bed and touches her face. " _ I know Mam is very attached to Zero ... I really want to do everything I can to get her back. _ " - “ _ But it doesn't help if you sacrifice yourself for it. Remember that you are engaged and have two children. _ " Finn sighs and points to Star, who is sitting on an armchair by the window. The Magicat looks at his fiancé and sees that she is taking it all badly. He bit his lower lip.

Just where he wanted to get up, their parents came in. Catra looked between Star and Revali and looked at the floor. “ _ Finn? Revali? We wanted to apologize. _ ” - “ _ You don't have to apologize. We know that the others didn't think about the consequences again.”  _ Adora gave Catra a little nudge and gave her a smile. “ _ What's more, the next heat is coming up for you soon. Unfortunately this goes until Christmas.  _ "

Revali looked at everyone in confusion. " _ Christmas? What's this? _ " - “ _ You really don't know Christmas? _ ” Flora looked at him in surprise until Finn looked at her. “ _ He came back to us, there was so much going back and forth ... Three years in a coma? Almost 4 years on another damn planet with us where no Christmas is celebrated, it is clear that he does not know it.  _ “Finn snorted and sat down next to Revali.

Star came to Revali after a long hesitation and clung to him tightly. “ _ It is a festival where everyone celebrates together with their family…. Only this year it would be without Zero ...  _ ”

Catra nodded and sighs. “ _ You and Hugolios loved the festival. Both then asked about the  _ **_great heroes_ ** _ and about the  _ **_new heroes_ ** _ , you Revali. Hugo was so excited when he learned that the hero he looked up to is his father. As well as that the beautiful princess is his mom.  _ " Both queens giggled.

“ _ Zero was also proud to have such a great brother.  _ _ Because he had given her her best friend.  _ _ That was Hugolios.  _ " The blonde laughed and patted both parents on the shoulder. Revali and Star blushed like a tomato. " _ Even if its existence was a surprise to ourselves _ ." - “ _ You were in a pent-up heat then. But let's forget that. I am happy that Hugolios and Kate are part of the family now.  _ " Everyone nodded. The young parents cuddled closely and smiled.

You talked a lot about Hugolios and Zero. But also for the next heat and Christmas.

___

In a hiding place, inside the planet Etheria.

Zero snuggles up close to her parents. The corrupt Catra purred with delight and looked at She-Ra. " _ We have it now, let's get out of here. _ " - “ _ How about if we usurped this planet? _ ” The infected giant blonde grinned at the corrupt cat.

She looked too delighted and twitched her tail. “ _ Oh darling ~ That's the best idea you've had. Then they will get back for taking our daughter away from us. _ " She scowled.

The little Magicat kitten opens its eyes wide, does not show anything and swallowed hard. ' _ Do you want to conquer the country? But ... T-Then they hurt Hugo and Kate too ...  _ 'Her thoughts were still with her other family.

She was happy to be with her rightful one, but it also feels empty without her best friend Hugolios and best friend Kate.

Catra strokes Zero on the head and grinned at her. " _ You will be very helpful to us. _ "

She looked anxiously at her mother when the infected She-Ra pointed her sword at Zero. " _ It'll hurt for a moment, daughter ~ _ "

Lightning hit Zero and she screamed. Her eyes went black. They both laughed and grabbed Zero in a cage.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Translation: Spanish _- > _**English

**Te quiero. -** I love you.


	22. Togetherness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that nothing came for a long time!
> 
> That's why I apologize if there are any inconsistencies.  
> I am open to questions and answer every comment!
> 
> When I can be reached on Twitter.
> 
> Twitter : @Revalios_DE

**Togetherness**

Weeks after Zeros disappeared, the situation in Half Moon was still not calm. The population feared that Zero could become a tyrant like her big brother Revali or like her mother Catra. This nagged a certain Catra. She knows that there are still many people on Etheria who don't trust her. She can't blame them for what she did in her younger years.

But she would never forgive the people of Etheria calling their children a tyrant. Her only son, Revali, had had enough behind him as a child. Treated and raised like them when they were with the Horde themselves.

But he got love and recognition, like his mother Adora. Of his own free will he got out of this tyranny and was raised by Huntara to be a decent man. The influence of Star had also contributed.

Catra couldn't deny that she had never loved Revali. She loved him. Its creation was a miracle. It was her little wonder as it grew inside her. He had so many similarities with Finn. The brunette was sure that Revali is almost a copy of Adora.

Especially when it comes to what the Princesses Alliance expects from him. She couldn't understand why they are still doing it. Everyone there knew what the last time Adora had done. Catra wags her tail furiously as she sits on her throne and growled to herself.

She was mad. Angry at herself that she is unable to protect her children and angry because the Princesses Alliance dumps everything onto her family's shoulders.

A tinny meow sounds next to her and shoves her hand. She looked surprised, it was Melog she was trying to cheer her up. “ _ I'm sorry Melog… _ ” - ' **_I'm here for you Catra._ ** ' She smiles at him and scratched Melog's ear.

As usual, she went through the castle and looked around. She loved the kingdom and was proud of everything. But she just wants peace and quiet and she can lead her life with her family. A life without fear ...

She sighed and looked out of a window at the city. Laughing ran around the magicats and people. Then her gaze wanders to the garden, where Hugolios was playing with Kate. She was grateful that Star moved in with the children. Especially when Revali was out there with Huntara and Finn with Flora.

Star grabs the queen's shoulder and she flinches. " _ Good morning Star, I'm sorry you surprised me. _ " - “ _ It's okay, Catra, are you okay? _ ” Catra nodded and looked back at the kittens. " _ Yes I'm fine, how is Hugolios? _ " - " _ He got through it well thanks to Kate ... Even if he still asks for Zero ... _ "

She nodded and sighs. Both watched the children for a while, until they continued walking through the castle together. " _ He seems proud of his knee-bump. _ " Star laughed and looked at the Queen.

" _ Oh yes, he said that he now looks as cool as his father. _ " The Magicat woman giggled and moved on. “ _ You will get married before the next heat… _ ” - “ _ I know and I am ready for it. It's a tough time but I want to have an Official Offspring for both kingdoms. I also know that Hugolios and Kate will soon have to be integrated into their roles, but both are the real offspring for me.  _ " Catra nodded.

She hated that the Royal Palace Council recognized the two as princes and princesses, but not as legal successors to Bright Moon. “ _ The title doesn't count for me. Hugolios and Kate are my beloved grandchildren. I am grateful to you that I have it.  _ " She looked at Star thankfully and hugged Catra. “ _ I have to go now, Catra. The kittens need a bath. Adora is waiting for you in the library.  _ " Then Star walked in a cloud of glitter.

She made her way to the library and found Adora on an armchair. She rarely reads books and if only she doesn't know what to do next. " _ Hey Adora ~ _ " Adora straightens her gaze and smiles gently at Catra, happily patting herself on the lap. " _ Hey Catra, come and join me. _ " The brunette giggled and sat down there.

Relieved, Adora puts her arms around Catra and hugs her. " _ I don't know what to do next ... _ " - " _ How do you mean the dummy? _ " She looked up at her wife in concern. The blonde looked into her eyes, those eyes filled with worry and sadness.

“ _ All of this with our own copies and Zero… The reports about Zero are getting fewer and fewer. You can only hear more about them ... I'm worried Catra ..  _ "

Catra nests her head on her wife's chin and purrs reassuringly. She didn't know what to say about it. The Queen knew too well what the reports about Zero and her children were getting very little.

The great queen sighed and smiled at Catra. " _ Thank you for being there for me. _ " - “ _ Always, dummy. I love you. _ " Adora smiles at her and kisses her. " _ I love you too. How about we go out and have fun? _ " She looked at her wife with shining eyes and nodded.

Neither of them had had a moment together since building an empire. When it was mostly only for a few weeks where she was hot. Even during her pregnancy with Mara, she was quite alone and mostly only had Finn around.

___

In the evening they both went out of the castle. They say goodbye to Star and walked around town. They mingled with the crowd and looked around the night market. “ _ Look! Little figurines!  _ " Adora pulled Catra over and saw the minifigures of herself and the BFS. " _ Do you also have a character from  _ **_'Catra'_ ** _? _ " The dealer nodded and took out one. It's a small collection. Different versions of her. " _ I take all and from the heroine She-Ra? _ " He laughed and also picked up a collection.

She looked at them happily and took them too. The dealer grinned and pulled out a special figure. " _ Here for you queen. _ " Adora flinched up and saw the figure. It was her and Catra standing close together. She took the figure and added a few smaller ones. " _ Have fun with that. _ "

Grinning broadly, Adora walked through the streets with Catra by the hand. " _ Why did you want characters from us? _ " - " _ Just because. You get extra space in the fireplace room. Hugolios or our other grandchildren can see us there!  _ " Sighing, the Magicat woman shakes her head and just giggled.

Then they stopped briefly at a shop. " _ What is Catra? _ " - “ _ Look, they have toy mice! _ ” She purred loudly and wagged her tail. Adora had to laugh at the sight and bought her wife a couple of these mice. Then they went on.

You finally got to a restaurant and got your own table. Close enough to the stage and yet separate from other people.

They enjoyed the show and the food. Cozy and in their togetherness, they let the evening end. It took both of them this evening.

Together they cuddle and watch the show. Until it got very late. Hand in hand they went back to the castle. Star was lying on the floor in front of the fireplace with the children. You have been waiting for the two of them to return. Giggling, they got blankets and lay around the three of them.

Then they made themselves comfortable in front of the fireplace and cuddled. “ _ When this is all over, we will go visit Adam with everyone. Enjoy time out and family time.  _ " - “ _ Don't forget, we shouldn't be gone too long because Etheria needs Revali. _ ” She nodded, giggling and hugging happily.

___

The days became more relaxed. After a long time, Revali gave a radio signal that they had news about Zero. Finn also answers again and the two queens breathe again.


End file.
